Nightfall in Undertale
by MongrelDog
Summary: Frisk completes her Genocide run and discovers that she is not above consequences after all. In the timeline she restores, Sans knows she is dangerous and is hunting her down. At night, she is haunted by the ghost boy Chara, who now owns her SOUL. Primarily Frisk x Chara, but Frisk flirts with everyone.
1. Prologue: Bad Karma

_**Judgment hall**_

* * *

Golden light streamed through the stained glass windows. Frisk's footfalls echoed down the long hallway. Lines of tall stone pillars stood on each side.

There was a knife in her hand.

Dust on her boots.

She'd walked this hallway many times before. Each time, to her death.

Why am I doing this, she asked herself sadly, I want to stop! I want all of this to go away. I can't face what's next. Except that there's no way to go back, only forwards.

Frisk stalked down the judgment hall, counting the pillars as she went – there was the sixth, the seventh, and Sans is always behind the eighth.

Sans was wearing a red scarf that once belonged to his brother. The sight made her heart twist.

I chose this, she reminded herself, and I had to see what happened. After befriending all the monster people of the underground, I RESET the timeline. I chose to walk the Genocide path.

Frisk stepped forwards. One step, then another.

"heya. you've been busy, huh?" said Sans. His antagonist kept advancing, so he continued, "... so, i've got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change...? that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?"

Frisk stopped, but said nothing. Her shadow stretched out far, far behind her.

Sans sighed. "heh heh heh heh... all right. well, here's a better question. do you wanna have a bad time? cause if you take another step forward... you are REALLY not going to like what happens next."

Frisk took a single decisive step forward. She seemed entirely unimpressed by Sans' threats. He studied her for a few seconds. There was a weariness in her eyes.

"you don't even bat an eye.. you've done this before, right? let's get to the point."

Sans lifted his hand slowly. White canine skull shapes loomed out of the darkness around Frisk. They yawned and howled, unleashing beams of burning blue energy. Bone spears flew soundlessly towards her, but with deadly intent.

Frisk deftly dodged them all. The first time she faced Sans, she'd been killed within moments. She arrived back at her save point, filled with determination to learn to survive a little longer. They'd repeated this encounter so many times that she could predict every attack in his repertoire. Even the order of his attacks was predictable.

Sans fired several of his most brutal attacks in quick succession, but did not manage to land a single hit. Frisk gazed at him defiantly. Sweat drops broke out on his forehead. He was filled with despair. That child was still advancing on him, and there was nothing he could do to hold it back. If he failed, that terrible human would destroy everyone it met, until there was nothing left.

The human jabbed at him with its knife, and he only just evaded it.

A shard of bone grazed Frisk's back. It burned.

* * *

"ugh... that being said... you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh?" said Sans, and then he had to jump sideways to dodge another stab of the knife.

"...listen. i know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you."

Frisk stopped. She stared at him with wide eyes. For a few moments, the judgment hallway was silent.

"someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend? c'mon, buddy.. do you remember me? please, if you're listening..."

That child was doing something strange. It started hiding its face. Then it started trembling.

"let's forget all of this, ok? just lay down your weapon and... well, my job will be a lot easier."

The knife slipped from Frisk's hand and clattered to the floor. She remembered her time another Sans and Papyrus, laughing and joking, playing games and making puzzles. The feeling of being loved and cared for. Suddenly, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sans, help me.. Save me!" she cried, "I'm so sorry.."

"... you're sparing me? finally. buddy. pal", whispered Sans, holding out his arms. .

"i know how hard it must be... to make that choice"

The child ran up to him-

"...c'mere, pal."

Frisk threw her arms around Sans and wept into his bony chest. Her whole body was burning with her sins, weighing her down, draining her strength. Sobbing so hard she was nearly choking. A gentle hand rubbed her back slowly. She clung to Sans' jacket with her little hands, letting his sweet forgiveness wash over her.

Everything would be OK-

Terrible pain exploded through her small body. She struggled to comprehend it. Looking down, she saw the ends of several bone spears protruding from her thin chest. She blacked out.

* * *

Frisk awoke back at her save point. All hope of salvation through mercy was gone, but her determination burned more brightly than ever. Kill or be killed – there were no other options. She advanced down the hallway once again.

She could see the fear in Sans' eyes. He laughed nervously to cover it. " woah, you look REALLY pissed off... heheheh... did i getcha? well, if you came back anyway... i guess that means we never really WERE friends-?" He had to stop to dodge the first thrust of the knife. "heh. don't tell that to the other sans-es, okay?"

The human's expression was dead. No emotion. No empathy. It sidestepped his attacks with seemingly no effort.

"sounds strange, but before all this i was secretly hoping we could be friends. maybe you were doing this cause you were unhappy and when you got what you wanted, you would stop all this.."

I can't keep this up, he realized. Nothing I say or do has any effect. It's just a killing machine. Somehow, talking to it made him feel more determined to keep fighting back in the face of its inexorable advance.

"yeah, you're the type of person who won't EVER be happy. you'll keep consuming timelines over and over, until... well. hey. take it from me, kid. someday... you gotta learn when to QUIT. and that day's TODAY. cause... y'see... all this fighting is really tiring me out. and if you keep pushing me..."

Sans could feel his attacks becoming more desperate, more wild, less controlled. Even when he tried to improvise in the hope of catching the human off guard, it seemed able to read his movements. There was nothing it hadn't seen before. Each time it fought him, it grew stronger.

"i'll be forced to use my special attack. yeah, my special attack. sound familiar?"

Nothing altered the human's stony expression. It hardly seemed to breathe at all, and it certainly didn't look tired.

"well, get ready. cause after the next move, i'm going to use it. so, if you don't want to see it, now would be a good time to die."

With a face that looked almost bored, the child took a swipe at Sans and ripped a gash in his blue jacket. Far too close. He knew he couldn't win.

"well, here goes nothing... are you ready? survive THIS and i'll show you my special attack!"

He threw everything he had into that one attack: all his ammunition, all of his strength. He set off all of his skull blasters at the same time, to cover every bit of airspace. Somehow, he still managed to miss the brat.

"huff... puff... all right. that's it. it's time for my special attack. are you ready? here goes nothing. yep. that's right. it's literally nothing. and it's not going to be anything, either."

Sans stared the human down. It stood motionless as a dummy.

heh heh heh... ya get it? i know i can't beat you. one of your turns... you're just gonna kill me. so, uh. i've decided... it's not gonna BE your turn. ever.. so, uh, in my personal opinion... the best thing you can do here? is to, uh, completely give up. and... do literally anything else."

They stared at each other for hours. The human sat on the floor, tapping its knife, playing with its weapon as if it were a toy.

All of my friends are dead, Sans knew, this world is empty. There's nothing left at all. Just me and this heartless thing.

Papyrus offered it compassion and mercy; it had killed him without hesitation. Even Undyne the Undying, the heroine, was slain – all of the evacuated monsters gathered to cheer her on, watching through the largest screen in Alphys' laboratory. Even she couldn't withstand the human's ruthless attacks. Sans remembered Undyne's body melting from the lethal concentration of Determination that had accumulated within her, and Alphys' grief as she watched her hero die.

Why am I even doing this?

Even if I win and the human gives up, I'll live a cursed existence in an empty world.

Papyrus is dead. How can I carry on?

This creature: I can't kill it. Not properly. All I can do is stand in the way of what it wants.

It's said that a soul is made of compassion, dreams, and hope. But this human has none of these things, yet it still keeps coming, stronger and fiercer.

* * *

Sans felt something approach him rapidly, and threw himself back just in time. He realized he'd fallen asleep. He was wide awake in an instant, somehow dodging the child's knife by instinct.

"heh did you really think you'd-"

In a split second, he heard a crunchy thud and the breath was knocked out of him. Looking down in disbelief, he saw his ribcage was split open. That human had finally landed the killing blow. His blood was seeping out, staining his hands and his clothes.

"welp. i'm going to grillby's" he croaked, hoping that was where he'd end up. He slunk away and knew he'd turn to dust soon. His sight was starting to fade. The colors were leaching out of the world, and the light turned from gold to silver.

There was something white, blurry, in the middle of his field of vision. He concentrated hard on what he would most like to see, if there was a life after this one. There was a flash of red. Is that my hand? My blood? It was waving like a flag in the wind. A scarf? And on top of it, a goofy grin. It could only be-

"papyrus.." Sans smiled. "do you want anything?" he whispered , holding his arms out to his brother.

* * *

Frisk watched Sans crawl away to die. She didn't bother with him, but proceeded through Asgore's castle to the throne room. She knew that was where she would find the barrier to the Surface.

Asgore was watering the flowers with his back to her. His immense purple cloak was spread out behind him.

"So you've come. I was warned of your arrival. Curious. I've never seen a flower cry before."

Frisk's face was impassive. Asgore peered down at her. He was easily twice her height.

"Erm.. what kind of monster are you..? Sorry, I cannot tell."

Frisk's silence was making him uncomfortable. She took a step towards him.

"Maybe we could have a chat over a cup of tea?" he suggested, backing away slowly.

Frisk took a step forward, then another. The knife flashed out and Asgore's armor parted like paper. He clutched at his wound and fell to one knee. Her body seemed to move of its own accord now. She stood over the defeated king.

A ring of white shards formed around Asgore and closed inwards. He sighed as they pierced his body, and he crumbled to dust.

"See? I never betrayed you!" squeaked a trembling Flowey, poking his head out from behind the foot of the throne. "I.. I was waiting to kill him for you! I'd never betray you..", he stammered.

Frisk's eyes widened a little. She smiled softly.

"Please.. don't… kill… me…", begged Flowey, in tears now. He was cowering.

One of her small hands reached out to touch Flowey's face. The other hand closed around his stem. She pounded him to pulp. Somehow, she was feeling distant. Detached.

"Greetings", came a voice, somewhere above her. Frisk turned to look. A boy in a green and yellow striped sweater was lounging on Asgore's throne. She squinted at him, puzzled. Where did he come from? He was smiling at her sweetly.

"I am Chara", he said, "I have to thank you. Your power, your strength, your DETERMINATION, awakened me from death."

Involuntarily, Frisk slumped at the foot of the throne. She felt so weary.

"There's nothing left for us here. Let us leave this world behind." He offered his hand. Frisk reached out and took it. She agreed with him. She had destroyed everything good.

Chara pulled Frisk up to sit beside him on the throne. His hand was freezing cold. His body should have been warm, but instead, it was cold too. All of Frisk's will and determination left her. Exhausted, she closed her eyes and collapsed over the arm of the throne. She wanted to wake up from this terrible dream. Her eyelids grew heavy and she lost consciousness.

Frisk floated in darkness. No way to tell which way was up or down. No light, no shapes. No sound except the howling wind.

RESET. I want to RESET.

She had no idea how long she waited, but she prayed all the while: let me go back, let me fix my mistakes.

* * *

"Interesting"

It was Chara's voice, coming from behind her. Frisk tried to turn towards the voice, but couldn't tell if she was turning or not. She was just suspended in empty space.

"You want to go back.. you want to go back to the world you destroyed", he whispered.

"Yes!" cried Frisk.

"It was you who pushed everything to its edge. It was you who led the world to its destruction"

"I did", Frisk admitted. Why, she thought, what did I accomplish? I needed to know, yet now I wish I never tried it. I could have stopped at any point, really. Instead, I...

"But you cannot accept it", said Chara. "You think you are above consequences?" he asked softly.

"No, I'm not", said Frisk, barely audible.

"Then, what are you looking for?"

"This turned out all wrong. I want to put it right"

"You're determined to do this? Perhaps we can reach a compromise"

"What do you want me to do?"

"You still have something I want.. Give it to me, and I will bring this world back"

Frisk felt Chara's presence very close behind her. She could feel the chill from his body. And then, hands rested on her shoulders. A whisper in her ear.

"Then it is agreed. You will give me your SOUL."

Silence. Frisk knew there would be a price. What good is my SOUL to me, she asked herself, if it just hangs here in the darkness?

"Well?" asked Chara after some time.

Could anything be worse than things as they were? All of her friends were dead, and Frisk herself was adrift, alone in this empty world.

"I'll do it", she said quietly. "But how do I..?"

Silence.

"Take it", she insisted, "I'll do anything to fix my mistakes. No matter what it costs". She held out her arms.

One of Chara's arms went around her waist, holding her close against his body. Cold fingers slipped under the hem of her sweater, slowly, carefully – but she didn't move away – up past her navel. She shivered. Those long thin fingers were reaching up, and up, past her ribs, slowly, gently, to rest on the left side of her chest.

"Take it", she repeated, heart beating wildly against that cold hand. She couldn't stop trembling.

"Then it is done", said Chara. His fingers clenched, and something inside Frisk tore away. She expected it to hurt, but it didn't.

Instead of pain, she felt relief. Everything was going to be all right.

Once again, the power to re-create the world was hers.

* * *

Writer's note:

I wanted to try NaNoWriMo, and this is the result of my insanity. More to come..


	2. New Home

_**The Ruins**_

* * *

Frisk lay in a pool of golden sunlight. For a moment, she wondered if she'd arrived back in the Judgement Hall. Then, looking upwards, she saw the crater of Mt Ebott, just as if she had fallen through it. Beneath her was a bed of golden flowers, crushed when they had broken her fall. Her body ached, so she sat up, gingerly, checking herself for injuries.

I'm ok. A few bruises, but nothing serious. My SOUL.. I feel it's still here with me. I feel.. hopeful!

Overjoyed to be back in this familiar world, she set off through the ruins.

"Oh! A pretty flower..", she said, trying to act surprised and innocent. Flowey had popped his head out of the ground to look at her.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" he said, smiling sweetly. "Did you just call me 'pretty'? Golly.." he blushed.

Did you forget, Flowey, how I ripped your stem up from the ground? I still remember you cowering underneath the throne.. Crying and begging for your life.

"You're a talking flower.." said Frisk, "You're REALLY pretty. Will you be my friend?"

A gleam came to Flowey's eye. He smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile. "Here's a little something for you, as proof of our friendship. Have some FRIENDLINESS PELLETS!" He waved his petals, and little white thorny shards started to rain down on Frisk. They stung her skin and pierced through her purple striped sweater like needles.

"Help! It hurts!" cried Frisk.

Flowey laughed. It was high, cruel laugh. He was thoroughly enjoying the sight of his victim in pain. He shot sharp pellets at Frisk and tripped her up with his roots as she tried to run. It had been weeks, maybe even months, since he'd had a worthy plaything.

Frisk struggled to her feet, but Flowey coiled one of his tendrils around Frisk's feet and cackled as she fell over again, this time, facedown.

There was some sort of commotion, and Flowey's attacks stopped. Frisk heard a kind voice, one she had missed very much:

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth.."

Toriel had come to the rescue. She saw Frisk in pain and rushed to her side.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down."

Frisk lay on the cold stony floor of the Ruins, in so much pain she could hardly move. Flowey had tripped her over, several times, and she was battered and bloody. Her elbow smarted where it had struck the floor, and she was clutching it to her body. Trembling, she lifted her head. A white furred hand caressed her cheek and brushed her dishevelled hair back from her face.

Unresisting, she allowed Toriel to pick her up tenderly and carry her.

"Come. I will heal your injuries", Toriel was saying. "I will take good care of you." Seeing Frisk gazing up at her, she smiled warmly.

* * *

Toriel carried Frisk into her small tidy house and sat her on the living room table. "Poor child.." she said. She hunted for her glasses and a basket of medicines.

Frisk let Toriel extract all of Flowey's thorns from her body. Toriel was so gentle that it hardly hurt at all. Then she put a soothing ointment on Frisk's wounds. Within seconds, the pain receded.

"How do you feel, my child?" Toriel asked her.

"I feel.. better! Thank you!" said Frisk. As she went to hug Toriel, her stomach rumbled.

"Oh dear.. It has been a while since I had any visitors. I don't have anything for you to eat", said Toriel, looking worried. "I must buy some supplies. And tidying up wouldn't hurt either! Would you mind being good and playing outside while I do some chores?"

Frisk held out her hand for Toriel to hold. She enjoyed the feeling of the warm fur and the cushiony paw pads. She let Toriel lead her through the ruins.

"The ruins are full of puzzles; ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room" Toriel explained. She demonstrated a simple puzzle to open a door.

They walked past a mural which read: Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.

I wonder who wrote it, thought Frisk. It doesn't look like something Toriel would do.

Toriel stopped in a courtyard. She pointed to a monster-shaped manikin in a corner. Frisk looked up at her curiously.

"As a human living in the underground, monsters may come up to you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. When you encounter a monster, strike up a friendly conversation. I will come to resolve the conflict."

"This is a monster?" asked Frisk.

"No, but let's pretend it is. Practice talking to the dummy"

Frisk approached the dummy.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met?" said Frisk, holding out her hand to the dummy. "Will you be my friend?"

The dummy didn't reply. It didn't seem much for conversation.

Toriel, however, was happy. "That was perfect! You are learning well", she said, stroking Frisk's head. "Now I must attend to my business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here where it is safe, and play nicely. It is dangerous to explore by yourself. I will be back soon. I know, I'll give you this so you can call me.."

Toriel gave Frisk a cellphone and explained how to use it.

* * *

Frisk explored the courtyard and crinkled playfully through the fallen leaves. Several monsters noticed her and came to investigate.

The first she met was a friendly Froggit monster. Just as Toriel taught her, she started a conversation. At first, they didn't understand each other very well, for the Froggit's voice was gravelly and thickly accented, but Frisk said nice things anyway. Her new friend looked flattered and proud. She caught his last remark: "Gin ye'd a' like tae see a richt puddock", said he, "Ye'll never, I'll sweer, get a better nor me."

After bidding the Froggit farewell, a tearful Whimsun fluttered to her side. Frisk thought it looked like a fairy. She held out her hand for it to perch, careful to move slowly for fear of frightening it away. Ever so timidly, meekly, it sat on her hand, and its wings stopped fluttering. Still, it continued to weep. What could she say to comfort it? It would always flit away at the first word she uttered. Just then, some of its powder tickled her nose and she sneezed. The Whimsun fled.

Next, Frisk encountered a squishy Moldsmal. It gave her a sexy wiggle, and she imitated it. At that moment, her cellphone started to ring. It was Toriel. "For no reason in particular, which do you prefer? Cinnamon or snails?"

Frisk stated her definite preference for cinnamon.

A few minutes later, her phone rang again. "You do not DISLIKE snails, do you? I know what your preference is, but.. Would you turn your nose if you found them on your plate?"

Frisk assured Toriel that she was happy to eat anything she was offered.

"Right, right, I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way." And Toriel hung up.

* * *

Toriel came to collect Frisk and found her flirting with the Moldsmal.

"Thank goodness you're safe. I should not have left you alone for so long", said Toriel, shooing the Moldsmal away.

"I made friends! I talked to them, just like you showed me. They were really nice" said Frisk.

Toriel patted Frisk's head. "You're a good child. Come, let's go home."

They went home to Toriel's cottage.

Frisk could see Toriel had made a hasty effort to clean up. She spied a stray sock that had been kicked under a cabinet. She passed by a cupboard that was stuffed full, nearly to bursting. The bookshelves were cluttered with miscellaneous objects that didn't belong there at all. She followed Toriel obediently to the living room.

"Do you smell that? Surprise! It is a Cinnamon-Snail pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here."

Toriel cut two pieces of the pie and they ate them together. It wasn't nearly as bad as it sounded. Frisk ate every crumb.

"What would you like to do next, my child?" asked Toriel.

"I don't mind. I.. I think I'd enjoy anything, as long as it's with you" replied Frisk.

"How adorable! I could just pinch your cheek. Well then, I have some laundry.. would you like to help me?"

Frisk nodded, smiling.

Toriel filled a large tub with warm water and soap, and washed her clothing by hand. Together, they wrung out each article of clothing and pegged it to the clothes line outside.

Even doing laundry is fun, when I'm with Toriel, she thought. I feel so peaceful. This is what it must be like, to have a family.. to be loved… and cared for. I feel so safe.

With the laundry hung up, Toriel lit a fire in the fireplace and settled herself in her favorite reading chair. Frisk sat on the carpet at her feet.

Toriel stroked Frisk's cheek. "I want you to know how glad I am to have company", she said. "There are so many old books I want to share. You know? I always wanted to be a teacher."

Frisk asked for, and got, a history lesson.

Then they went to Toriel's favorite bug hunting spot and collected grasshoppers and beetles in a bucket.

Later, they made gingerbread monsters and baked them in the oven. Toriel melted a chocolate bar and let Frisk decorate them.

* * *

That evening, Toriel tucked Frisk into bed.

"I have another surprise for you: a room of your own. This room is yours. I hope you like it."

"Will you read me a story, Mom?"

"Did you just call me 'Mom', little one?"

Frisk nodded shyly.

"Well, I suppose.. would that make you happy? To call me 'Mother'? Well then, call me whatever you like!"

"Mom! Please read to me.."

"Alright. How about 'Peekaboo with Fluffy Bunny'?"

Toriel found the book and her reading glasses, and snuggled up next to Frisk to read to her. Toriel had a gift for storytelling, and she gave each character a different voice. The story had a surprising amount of depth to it, Frisk thought. Over the course of the book, Fluffy Bunny overcame prejudice and bullying, and by the end, he made true friends.

The story was over, but Frisk didn't want to go to bed. Not quite yet.

Flirt? Why not?

Frisk did something she had always wanted to try: she nose-nuzzled Toriel on her whiskery, velvety nose.

Toriel's eyes fluttered wide open with surprise. "Oh my!" she exclaimed, "You are a strange child.."

But Frisk clung to her and kept nuzzling, and soon, Toriel was nuzzling her right back.

* * *

 _ **NIGHT**_

* * *

Frisk couldn't sleep. She ran through her resolution again in her head. This would be the last time she visited the Underground. She would put everything right, lead the monsters up to the surface, and let them live peacefully. No more meddling.

Let it be a happy ending. Everyone was so kind, and I repaid them with betrayal. This time, I'll be good – I'll save everyone. Then I'll leave them alone.

Was it Frisk's imagination? Was there something in the room, besides herself? When she kept still and listened intently, it seemed it was only Toriel, whose room was next door, turning over in her sleep, or snoring softly. But why does it sound as if there's something in the room with me?

No matter how well she wrapped herself in the bedcovers, she couldn't seem to get warm.

* * *

Frisk must have fallen asleep, because she was suddenly jolted awake. There were sounds of activity coming from… below her? From the basement? That could only mean one thing – Toriel was destroying the exit to the Ruins.

Already? Why is she doing it so soon? In previous sojourns in the Ruins, Toriel wouldn't think to destroy the exit by herself. It had to be triggered by Frisk getting bored, of showing signs of wanting to leave.

This Underground world is different, in a subtle way, to the one I know.

Frisk gathered her belongings quickly and hurried to the basement.

There was Toriel, preparing a spell that would shatter the pillars that held up the doorway to the Underground.

"Mom! What are you doing?" called Frisk.

"Every child.. meets the same fate", said Toriel, mostly to herself. She looked infinitely sad.

Frisk understood. Every child that fell down the crater of Mount Ebott had been rescued by Toriel. Each of them had wandered out of the ruins and escaped into the Underground. There, they were hunted down by Asgore's Royal Guard and killed. Their SOULs were harvested and collected for the purpose of destroying the barrier that kept the monsters trapped.

Toriel's children had all been killed.

Still, I have a mission. I have given my SOUL to save the monsters of the Underground. As happy as I might be, staying with Toriel, I must do what only I can do.

Frisk pushed past Toriel and slammed into the heavy doors of the Ruins. They didn't budge.

"Please, Mom, stop! I have something really important to do here! Don't destroy it!"

"You'll be killed. Just like all the others. I can't let you leave." Toriel was resolute.

Frisk was just as determined. "I came here for a reason. I have something I need to fix. Now please.. let me through."

They stared at each other for a long time. Neither could move for fear of their dreams being shattered.

"There is only one solution to this." said Toriel. "Prove you are strong enough. Prove you are strong enough to survive!" She summoned fireballs with her hands and hurled them at the stone walls around them.

Frisk didn't even blink.

"Attack or run away"

Frisk calmly sidestepped the fireballs as they came near her. She knew from experience that Toriel was aiming to miss. All she wanted was to keep Frisk safe – she certainly wouldn't hurt her. Frisk remembered the first time they'd had this fight. Toriel had been unable to dissuade Frisk, and Frisk had been too determined and inexperienced. Toriel's fire had caught her clothing alight. The pain had been terrible, but her lasting memory was of Toriel staring in horror, her hands clapped over her mouth.

"Fight me or leave"

And the last time they'd had this encounter..

Genocide. Toriel had fought Frisk to exhaustion, then spared her. Frisk had waited for Toriel to let her guard down, then she'd stabbed her with a stolen kitchen knife. The memory burned.

Sins crawling on her back.

She narrowed her eyes against the pain of that memory. She'd betrayed someone who wanted only to love and protect her.

"Stop looking at me that way", said Toriel, in a hoarse voice.

One of Toriel's fireballs splashed against the stone door and Frisk's sleeve caught on fire. Quickly, she patted out the small flame. Toriel looked shaken and she stopped attacking.

"Please go upstairs now."

Frisk stood her ground.

"I promise I will take good care of you."

Frisk said nothing. Toriel's expression became even more desperate.

"I know we don't have much but, we can have a good life here"

It was a stalemate.

"Why are you making this so difficult? Please, go upstairs."

Frisk was unmoved by Toriel's pleading.

"Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child.."

Toriel's composure crumbled. All the grief she felt at the loss of her children was reawakened. She couldn't contain it. Frisk darted forward to comfort her.

At last, Toriel dried her eyes. "No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The ruins are very small when you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this."

She pushed open the stone doors to let Frisk through.

"If you truly wish to leave the ruins, I will not stop you. However, when you leave, please do not come back."

She knelt down and embraced Frisk tightly.

"Goodbye, my child.."

* * *

Frisk walked out of the stone doors. She was near to crying too. Was this the last time she would ever see Toriel? It had been so short! And now her time with her adoptive mother was up. She clenched her fists to try to hold back the tears, but it was no use.

This is for the best, she told herself. Toriel will live a peaceful life. Her last child will succeed.

It still hurt.

The sky was starting to lighten. A new day was dawning.

Something moved, right next to her. She jumped back, alarmed.

It was Flowey. "You think you're really smart, don't you? You spared the life of a single person. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Think about it…hee hee hee…"

Frisk carried on walking. It seemed she was being followed by Flowey's creepy laugh, echoing off the walls.


	3. Snowfall

_**Snowdin Forest**_

* * *

Sans had fallen asleep on duty. He was supposed to be on watch that night, and now it was morning.

He checked his to-do list. Usually there was nothing on it, or something trivial like his watch duty rota. He didn't write on it. The instructions appeared by themselves. Sometimes, however, they were important. Sometimes they warned him of accidents that would happen to the residents of Snowdin, which would have ended very badly if he hadn't shown up. So he always paid attention.

Today there was only one item:

a human arrives at the exit to ruins. anomaly. very dangerous, eliminate on sight.

Today's date and a time two hours later were printed below the instruction.

This was the first time the to-do list had instructed him to harm anyone, and that didn't sit well with Sans. He armed himself with an electric orb that could deliver a hearty zap. It was a puzzle part, a component that Papyrus liked to use. Then he set out to confront the human at the door to the Ruins.

* * *

Sans hid in the forest outside the Ruins. Sure enough, the human emerged. It was a lot smaller than he expected, but then again, just because something was small, that didn't mean it couldn't be dangerous.

He followed it..

There it was, trying to work up the courage to cross a rickety rope bridge over a crevasse..

Sans concealed the zapper in his hand.

"Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

The human turned around nervously. It smiled shyly and extended one of its tiny hands. Sans shook the human's hand, making sure it got a good press of the electric zapper. There was a loud CRACK and a yelp, followed by a whiff of burning hair. The human had fallen over. A wisp of smoke rose from its blue and purple striped sweater. Ready to fight for his life, Sans nudged the human with the tip of one toe.

"Please don't hurt me.." it begged.

Sans felt terrible.

"heheh.. the old electric handshake. it's usually a bit funnier than that – sorry was that a bit strong? here.. lemme help ya up. anyways, you're a human, right? i'm sans. sans the skeleton."

The human gratefully accepted his help. It didn't look very dangerous at all. Sans decided he didn't want to kill it if it really was harmless; he would accompany it and observe its behavior, intervening only when necessary.

"my brother papyrus is hunting humans right now. oh.. that's him right there. quick, hide behind that conveniently-shaped lamp."

The human hid obediently.

"SANS! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING FOR HUMANS!" cried Papyrus.

"hey bro, look at this cool lamp!"

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE? I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS… WILL QUALIFY FOR THE ROYAL GUARD"

"..wow, sounds like you're really working yourself.. down to the bone!"

Papyrus started stamping and snorting. Then he rallied:

"AS FOR YOUR WORK, PUT A LITTLE MORE BACKBONE INTO IT! NYEHEHEH.. EHE.. HEH."

Papyrus' pun was even worse than what Sans came up with. It was so terrible that Frisk couldn't help bursting out laughing.

Papyrus cautiously peered behind the lamp..

"SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT…? A HUMAN!?"

Sans nodded.

"SANS I FINALLY DID IT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE CAPTURED A HUMAN!" declared Papyrus.

"..bro, it's not captured yet.."

"HUMAN! I WILL NOW CAPTURE YOU!" Papyrus announced, "CONTINUE.. ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Rattling with excitement, Papyrus rushed off to prepare his puzzles.

* * *

Frisk made her way through Snowdin forest. She saw a sentry station with a large sign: absolutely no moving.

Doggo was inside, scanning the area with squinty eyes.

Every time he looked away, Frisk edged closer. When he looked in her direction, she froze. Doggo's inability to see moving objects always astonished her. She picked up a sturdy stick.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination?" said Doggo suspiciously. He emerged from his station to investigate the disturbance.

Frisk threw the stick into the air. Doggo barked joyfully and leaped to catch it. He returned the stick to the place he thought it had come from. Frisk threw it again. And again. And again.

Finally, Doggo was worn out. He flopped onto his back. Frisk crept up behind him and gave him a belly rub.

"S-s-s-something pet me.. Something that isn't m-m-moving! I think I need a smoke…"

Frisk watched him hunker down behind some trees, furtively light the end of a dog treat, and stick it in his mouth.

* * *

Up ahead, Sans and Papyrus were standing proudly over their newly calibrated creation.

"IN ORDER TO STOP YOU, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! BEHOLD THE ELECTRICITY MAZE! GO AHEAD AND TRY IT"

The human started forward eagerly to try out the puzzle. There was a loud CRACK and Sans felt as if every bone in his body had been jolted from its socket.

"SANS YOU CLOWN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"i forgot i was still holding this. papyrus, can ya give it to the human?"

Papyrus took the orb and picked his way through the maze. "HOLD THIS PLEASE!" he said. Papyrus placed the electricity orb on the human's head. It looked up at him with admiration. He blushed a little.

The human walked confidently through the maze, following Papyrus' footprints.

"INCREDIBLE! YOU SOLVED THE PUZZLE SO EASILY!" exclaimed Papyrus.

The human smiled.

Papyrus whispered to Sans "I THINK IT LIKES MY PUZZLES!" before dashing off to prepare the next one. The human respectfully handed the electricity orb to Sans. "This is yours, isn't it?"

Sans took the orb. "hey, thanks… i can't remember the last time my brother had this much fun. enjoy those puzzles, yeah? play nice!"

The human ran off to find Papyrus.

Surely it couldn't be dangerous. It seemed so sweet and gentle. Yet, his orders, when warning of misfortune, had never been wrong. I'll keep following it, he thought, I'll see what it does.

And so he did.

Sans watched the human trade jokes with Snowdrake.

The human petted Lesser Dog.

The human met Dogamy and Dogaressa. It rolled around in the now and pretended to be a puppy. They played together.

* * *

Sans watched as Papyrus explained his tile puzzle: "THIS PUZZLE IS COMPLETELY RANDOM! THE MACHINE WILL PRODUCE A PUZZLE NEVER SEEN BEFORE"

The machine generated a puzzle with a strip of orange tiles leading directly to the other side. Nothing bad happened except for the overpowering stink of citrus.

Sans continued to follow the human at a distance.

The human encountered a Gryftrot weighed down with festive decorations, and helped untangle the beast.

The human met an Ice Cap and complimented its hat.

Jerry got ditched by his monster friends; the human comforted him.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when the human made it to Snowdin town. Sans was relieved that the human showed no signs of hurting anybody, but he was disquieted that Papyrus was so attached to it. He pulled the To-do list out of his pocket and scrutinised it. This was a real puzzle. No clues.

It was his idea in the first place to introduce the human to Papyrus. But they were getting too close now. He went to Grillby's for a quiet drink of ketchup. To sort out his thoughts.

Then he had a quiet word with the bartender.

"hey grillbz.. can ya keep an eye on that human for me? lemme know if it does anything weird"

"Well Sans, it came in here only a few minutes ago. It went straight for the hard stuff. Spring water, neat. Even I can't drink that. A whole glass, downed in two minutes. You got your work cut out, buddy."

* * *

Sans trudged into his living room, hoping the human had found somewhere else safe to stay the night. His worst fears were confirmed – it was sitting up at the table, boosted by a stack of cushions, eating Papyrus' freshly made spaghetti.

Apparently, it was relishing Papyrus' cooking.

Papyrus was enthralled.

The human finished eating. Its face was smeared with tomato sauce. Papyrus wiped its cheeks clean.

Sans told the human to go and play. He had to talk to his brother.

"bro.. the human can't stay here. you have to let it go home"

Papyrus was clearly disappointed, but he agreed.

Where was the human, and what was it doing now? It was poking at one of his discarded socks with its stick. The sock wriggled. Sans shuddered and vowed never to touch that sock ever again.

* * *

 _ **NIGHT**_

* * *

Frisk checked into the Snowed Inn hotel, the best, indeed, the only one in town.

Rolling in the snow and playing games and puzzles had made a mess of Frisk's clothing. Her socks were soaked, and there was mud on her sweater and shorts. Safely installed in her room, she stripped down to her vest and panties, washed her clothes and hung them to dry overnight. She slipped into bed, shivering.

She turned off her bedside light, thoroughly worn out and full of optimism.

Frisk could not say why she woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, but instinctively she felt something terrible was going to happen. Those sounds again – breathing..? There's something in here with me.

I'm being silly. It's a hotel. Other guests are moving around, sleeping, snoring. Of course I can hear noises, and it's nothing to worry about. Anyway, I locked the door and latched the windows. Nobody can get in here.

Frisk poked her head out from the mound of blankets and peered into the darkness – there!

Am I seeing things, she wondered. What is that?

Two spots of dull red light. Frisk felt as if every hair was standing on end. Her heart was hammering too fast for her to count the beats. They look like eyes – no! It can't be!

The eyes blinked.

Too terrified even to scream, her hand went to the bedside light switch. Both she and the creature yelped in surprise at the sudden brightness.

It was - Chara! He was kneeling on the rug, hands clapped over his eyes. There was the Real Knife, dropped at his side.

Frisk's stick was within arm's reach. She quickly grabbed it and hid it under the bedclothes. She struggled to swallow her fear.

"Chara, what are you doing in here? I only booked a single room." Frisk was amazed at how calm she sounded.

"You should warn me before you do that", he grumbled, massaging his eyes.

"That's your own fault. You've somehow snuck into my room without being invited, and you've brought a knife. Please get out. And don't do it again."

Chara looked up at her, looking genuinely hurt, still kneeling on the floor. "Please. Let me stay. It's so cold out there.."

Frisk felt terrible guilt within her, then loneliness, rejection. These aren't mine, she realized, these are Chara's feelings. Her eyes flicked towards the door.

Rage welled up inside her, both hers and Chara's, mixing together. Chara snatched up his knife. "Fine", he said, turning to leave, fumbling at the locked door.

An awful thought struck Frisk: what would Chara do to amuse himself, if he left? Would he find somewhere warm and sleep quietly? She imagined him breaking into some poor villager's house, killing them with that knife, just for a warm bed. Would he stop there, or would he do even more unspeakable things, just because he could?

"Hold on", she said. "It's late, and it's cold. Stay here tonight. We'll sort everything out in the morning."

And if he tries anything, he'll only get away with it once, Frisk thought to herself. Frisk knew she was the only person in the world with the power to save her progress.

Chara's harsh expression softened and Frisk felt genuine happiness spreading through her. So Chara is happy.. Chara walked towards her, sat down on the end of her bed, and started tugging at his boots. Still holding that knife. He made as if to get into the bed with her, but she tossed a spare pillow and one of her blankets onto the rug. "I said you could stay in this room. I didn't say you could sleep in my bed", Frisk warned him.

In a few moments, Chara had made himself comfortable on the rug. He shifted the pillow under his head and covered himself with the blanket. He gestured towards the light beside Frisk's table.

"Sleep well. Goodnight", said Frisk, turning off the light.

"Night", said Chara.

Frisk couldn't get back to sleep. She kept imagining a sharp knife piercing her body, or Chara's long, cold fingers tightening around her throat. Stop it, she told herself, even if the worst happens, I'll RELOAD my SAVE file. So get some sleep! But sleep would not come, and she lay there in the darkness. Her hand brushed the end of her stick. It wouldn't be much use against a knife.

She must have dozed off eventually. Pale light was streaming in through the thin curtains. She lifted her head to see what Chara was doing. On the floor was a pillow and a blanket. No Chara. Instantly alarmed, Frisk leaped out of the bed and checked the door. It was locked from the inside. The windows? Bolted from the inside.

Her clothes were dry, so she put them on to keep off the chill. Then she searched every inch of her room. Chara was gone.


	4. Dangerous Games

_**Snowdin town**_

* * *

Frisk went to Grillby's for breakfast. Several of the regulars were already in attendance. Frisk suspected they were still there from last night.

A Big Mouthed monster was slumped over its table, slack lipped and drooling.

The Drunk Bunny had sprawled across two chairs. When Frisk walked past, it pawed at her leg and warbled "..H-hot guys…!"

A Fish Monster was sleeping under the bar, snoring softly. Its chin and neck was covered in coarse stubble.

Lesser Dog, however, was bright-eyed and well-groomed. He won his game of poker with himself, scooped a pile of dog treats from the table, and started building a house of cards enthusiastically.

Frisk ordered a cup of tea and a muffin. How peaceful it was! Last time she'd come here, the whole town had locked their doors and hidden away. She smiled at Grillby. He smiled back and topped up her tea.

Frisk had not slept well, and her mood quickly turned dark.

Why? What had compelled her to murder every monster she found? Was it curiosity? Or was it the desire to use her power to the fullest? She didn't know, but right now, it was as if her Genocide run had never happened. Did none of them remember?

Sans did. Sans was different. During their fights, he revealed he was aware of her ability to SAVE and RESET, and Frisk suspected he had retained some of his memories of that fight, even in this timeline.

The other difference in this timeline was the appearance of Chara.

This timeline had already deviated from the predictable world she thought she knew.

The thought disturbed her. The thought of being judged for sins committed in a past life, that the present time might be marred by her actions in the past, despite the RESET.

Did I think I was above consequences? At first I did.. I believed my power was absolute. That's why I had to try it.

I believed that everything I did was reversible.

I'm such a fool. I hope it isn't too late.

Grillby came up to her with a foaming drink and a sympathetic expression. "That's a gloomy face for so early in the morning", commented a Red Woodpecker monster perching on the bar. "Drink up, you'll feel better. It's butterscotch!"

Frisk took a sip. The hot sweet drink warmed her to the tips of her toes.

She thanked Grillby, gave a generous tip, and set out to visit her favorite places in Snowdin town.

* * *

Frisk visited the library. The misspelt name made her smile. LIBRARBY.

Inside, two monsters were debating quietly. They were the editors of Snowdin's local newspaper. Once again, there was no breaking news to report, and they were struggling for content to publish.

"That's not so bad", said Frisk, "Humans have newspapers, and they're full of horrible incidents. The Snowdin paper is much nicer. It has puzzles and fun games!"

That cheered the monsters up considerably. "I'm so glad you like our puzzles!" exclaimed the Scarf Lady monster.

"And I suppose having no bad news is a good thing", said the Yellow Rhinoceros, "Say.. would you be interested in doing an interview? A visit from a human is such a rare event!"

Frisk declined the interview, saying that if she did, the following day's headline would be 'Human Gruesomely Killed By Royal Guard' or something like it. She did buy a copy of the newspaper, and also a book of Junior Jumble.

* * *

Next, Frisk went to Sans and Papyrus' cabin.

Papyrus answered the door. He was overjoyed to see Frisk. Then he remembered he was supposed to play it cool.

"ARE YOU LONELY, LITTLE HUMAN.. FRIENDLESS AND UNLOVED?"

Frisk looked down at her feet and nodded.

"FEAR NOT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE YOUR TUTOR AND GUIDE! TOGETHER, WE SHALL CREATE PUZZLES! WE SHALL FROLIC IN THE SNOW!"

Frisk hugged him. Her head barely came up to his waist.

"REALLY? YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS, WITH ME?! WOWIE! WELL, I HAVE A FEW CHORES TO FINISH, SO COME IN AND MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!"

Papyrus invited Frisk in and sat her on the saggy old sofa.

He cleared away the leftover mess from breakfast (he'd made spaghetti).

He dusted his action figures.

He fed the pet rock.

Then he changed into a T-shirt that read 'COOL DUDE'. He fastened his cape to Frisk's shoulders.

"TIME TO CREATE PUZZLES! JAPERS! CAPERS! HIGH JINKS! LOW JINKS!"

Papyrus grabbed Frisk around her middle and dashed out into the snow.

* * *

Sans woke late in the afternoon. He groggily checked his to-do list.

His only instruction was:

eliminate the human. papyrus in danger.

Papyrus in danger? Suddenly Sans was wide awake. He vaulted out of bed, picked up his cellphone, and dialled Papyrus' number. The phone rang.. and rang.. and rang. Papyrus always picked up within the first two rings anytime of the day or night. But this time he wasn't picking up..

Sans hurried out to find his brother. He was still wearing his fluffy pink slippers.

He asked some of the Snowdin villagers if they'd seen Papyrus.

"I saw him with that little human", said the Scarf Mouse monster.

The Red Horn monster piped in, "They were planning a puzzle! Papyrus seemed really excited."

Sans hurried in the direction they pointed.

* * *

Sans asked the Cinnabun lady if she had seen his brother.

"Why yes! Papyrus gave the human a ride on his shoulders. They looked very cute together! They were heading for Snowdin Forest," she said.

Sans thanked the lady. Snowdin Forest! There would be nobody around if Papyrus got into trouble.

* * *

It wasn't hard to follow their trail. He soon found a snow Papyrus and a snow child side by side.

A bit further on, he saw a half-completed puzzle.

And now, he heard his brother's voice, shouting, crying. He couldn't make out the words. He ran in the direction of the sound.

As he got closer, he could hear:

"YOU MEDDLESOME CREATURE! LET GO OF MY BONE! NYEEEEEEEH!"

Sans burst onto the scene. It was a tug of war over a bone. On one side, Papyrus and the human. On the other was the Annoying Dog. The dog was winning.

Sans reached into his pocket and grasped the first thing that came to hand. It was the electric zapper. He threw it for the dog. The Annoying Dog chased it reflexively. Then there was a CRACK, and then a shrill YIP.

Papyrus and the human had fallen over. Papyrus was cackling and the human was giggling.

So Papyrus was fine. Sans sighed with relief. He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"..how could you leave me out, bro? you've been having all this fun.. without me..?"

"YOU WERE NAPPING!"

"..it's called sleeping."

"Come on Sans, let's play!" said the human, interrupting their squabble.

"IT'S A FLYING HUMAN!" shouted Papyrus, lifting the human up over his head and running around. It spread out its arms and started laughing and whooping. Papyrus was having so much fun that Sans couldn't stop himself from joining in.

* * *

 _ **NIGHT**_

* * *

Frisk prepared carefully for her bedtime. She'd borrowed a t-shirt from Sans and fireplace poker from one of the villagers. She felt vulnerable sleeping in her vest and panties, but a lot better with Sans' t-shirt over the top (it was a little too big, and came almost down to her knees). As for the poker, it had a sharp point, and a much longer reach than a knife. She checked that the door was locked and the windows were bolted closed. She settled herself in bed with her book of Junior Jumble, and waited to see if Chara would appear.

The daylight was nearly gone. Frisk surveyed her room. Time to see how Chara did it. She cautiously started her puzzle.

* * *

This Junior Jumble was more challenging than she'd thought, but she nearly had the solution! Then, she sensed movement on the edge of her vision.

"Hi", said Chara, lounging in the chair on the other side of the room.

"Don't you know how to knock?" asked Frisk.

"There would be no point, really", replied Chara.

Frisk sighed. "Please tell me how you are doing this. You took my SOUL. What more do you want?" She was annoyed that she hadn't seen how Chara appeared and disappeared, despite her efforts to catch him at it.

"All right. We can play truth or dare for answers. That's standard fare for sleepovers, isn't it?"

Frisk shook her head. She hadn't agreed to this.

"Suit yourself", said Chara. "I won't answer any questions unless you promise to do the same"

"Even if we played, how do I know if you're telling the truth?"

"You'll feel it", answered Chara, "through the bond we share."

Frisk would have preferred to ask all of the questions, but taking turns seemed fair. She couldn't pass up the chance to find out what had happened to her. She nodded.

"Very well. Your first question: how am I appearing beside you, even though you locked the door and the windows? Thanks to our little bargain, my spirit can take a corporeal form. It's the same as you RELOADing your SAVE file, except my SAVE point is.. YOU. You have the ability to SAVE your progress, and I can borrow that ability in a limited capacity. It only seems to work at night though."

Frisk was disturbed. There was another being, besides herself, with the ability to SAVE. Even worse, it was Chara..

"Now for my question: who are the most powerful and dangerous monsters in the underground?"

Frisk thought carefully. "Sans is the most powerful." she said at last.

Chara looked skeptical. Frisk continued, "But Sans isn't dangerous except to really bad people. There's a monster called Flowey, a flower, which isn't powerful, but it's certainly dangerous."

"Not powerful but dangerous?" said Chara, puzzled. "Tell me about one more."

"I guess the next strongest would be Undyne. She's really dangerous if she's fighting to defend someone, and she has a lot of determination. Don't mess with her."

Frisk hoped that Chara wouldn't start picking fights with monsters just yet. At least the ones she'd named would have a good chance of defending themselves.

Frisk formed her next question: "What's happening to my SOUL? I don't feel any different – I have all the same emotions I did before. Did you really take it?"

"During the day, your SOUL is in your body. Remember, it's still your SOUL. But it belongs to me. At night, it's here", Chara tapped his breastbone. "I could have severed it from your body, but I didn't want to. It's a complicated arrangement, but I think we can share." Then he looked up at Frisk and smiled.

"Now, somehow you didn't answer me properly, so tell me this: who is the most powerful BEING in the underground? It can be human or monster or anything else. "

Frisk had to think quite hard to come up with an answer.

"The top spot belongs to you or me", she answered decisively. "I've defeated Undyne. And Flowey. And Sans. You: you destroyed a world and re-created it."

As she said it, Frisk felt sure she was right.

And now, rushing through her was an incredible feeling of satisfaction and pride. These were Chara's feelings, and she was feeling them too. Chara's eyes were gleaming. "The most powerful SOULs in this world are both ..mine!"

Frisk had to agree with him. She felt cold, and despite all her blankets, she shivered.

"Last question: have you.. killed anyone in the Underground?"

"I haven't killed anyone from this new world that you asked me to recreate. But before that, I led many people to their deaths", he said.

Frisk was relieved. No harm had been done to this timeline.. yet.

"We're on our last question now? Ok then. Here's mine: are you feeling cold?"

Frisk didn't want to admit it. She said nothing.

"Come on. We agreed to be truthful to each other. It doesn't matter. I feel what you feel – and you're feeling cold."

Chara got up from the chair and held out his hand to Frisk. She took it, reluctantly, remembering the last time she felt the touch of that cold hand. To her surprise, it was warm. Pleasantly warm.

"You look puzzled", said Chara. "Feel here", he said, closing his eyes and pressing Frisk's hand to his chest. It was beautifully warm. "You poor thing. You must be cold without your SOUL", he said softly. "Do you want me to keep you company tonight?" He kicked off his boots and sat on the bed.

Frisk put out a hand to stop him from getting in. If Chara thought he could do as he liked, he was mistaken. She would only share her bed on her own terms. She wagged a finger at him. "Promise me" – what good was it, to extract a promise? Promise me, or what? What power did she have, with her SOUL in his hands? But still, I have to try, she told herself.

"Promise me, you won't harm anybody. Especially me."

"I promise. For each night you let me stay with you, I won't hurt anybody. I swear."

Would this be enough to keep Chara out of trouble? If so, it was certainly worth it. Why's he doing this? If he wanted to go out and start killing people, Frisk knew she couldn't stop him.

"All right. Come in", she said, peeling back the covers a little.

Chara got into bed beside Frisk and put his head on her pillow. It was a little snug, but the heat was very welcome. Frisk turned off the light, and they were soon both fast asleep.

* * *

Frisk opened her eyes. It was just before dawn and the sky had just begun to lighten. Chara was sound asleep. Frisk's arm was around his waist, her cheek pressed against his back. Their legs were entangled. So warm and comfortable. Frisk went back to sleep.


	5. The Capture Zone

_**Snowdin town**_

* * *

Frisk set out to patrol the East side of Snowdin town. The snow was deep and she used her stick to steady herself. Today she felt good. She was refreshed and well-rested, for the first time in weeks. She felt optimistic – meeting Chara had been a bit scary, but so far, he had listened to her and behaved himself. Maybe he just needed some good company, and everything would turn out alright.

* * *

Sans followed at a safe distance. He was relieved the human was leaving. He'd become fond of it, and was very glad he could let it go peacefully on its way.

If it leaves town, I'll stop following it. I'll assume it's harmless. It never showed any signs of being dangerous. My instructions were wrong after all..

Then he saw Papyrus blocking the human's path. His instincts were screaming at him- something awful was about to happen. Some terrible premonition. He remembered a nightmare he'd had, where his brother had been killed, and he'd felt the indescribable pain of losing the person who mattered most.

Not Papyrus.. Anyone but Papyrus.. He hated himself for that, but it was true. He'd trade anyone's life for Papyrus, even his own.

He sped up, using a line of trees for cover.

The human stopped in front of Papyrus. Until now, it didn't show any inclination for violence, but nobody had opposed it yet. What might it do if someone tried to stop it? Might it attack?

"HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU OF SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS" Papyrus was saying, "THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL…"

Papyrus, you idiot! Sans thought. Get away from that creature! We don't know what it's capable of! Let it leave peacefully!

But Papyrus was oblivious to the danger. He was still talking to the human.

"THESE FEELINGS.. THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW! I PITY YOU, LONELY HUMAN… WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL.. NO.. NO THIS IS ALL WRONG!"

The human was advancing on his brother. Sans' eye glowed blue and two skull blasters materialized beside him.

I could just blast the human to dust right here! Sweat trickled down his forehead. He wondered how he'd explain that to Papyrus if he did fry the human with a beam from his blasters. His brother loved that human. Still, it would be worth it, if Papyrus was safe.

Something was holding him back. He couldn't bring himself to shoot it, not yet. So far, it was innocent.

"I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND! YOU ARE A HUMAN! I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN I CAN FULFIL MY LIFELONG DREAM OF BECOMING A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

No Papyrus! Don't antagonize it! Let it be.. Let it go!

Sans stretched one of the blasters into a long, thin shape. The muzzle narrowed. The teeth morphed into cross-hairs. Gripping his new sniper-blaster, he crouched, controlled his breathing, and sighted carefully.

Papyrus was trying to corral the human with his Blue Attack and his bone attacks. Sans was horrified to see how quick and nimble it was. It was much faster than Papyrus.

It's powerful, all right. It's very efficient with its movements – it never moves more than it has to, and it always avoids the attacks in time.

Another fragment of his nightmare resurfaced. It was he, fighting the human, and it dodged every attack he threw at it. It kept coming and coming, trying to stab him with its horrible knife.

He shivered and his fingers shook. He tried to ignore the rising urge to vomit.

Papyrus was still trying to talk to the human. It was coming closer and closer to him. Papyrus held out his arms. Here- here is where Papyrus had been murdered. Sans saw it clearly. This was the scene from his dream. The human struck as soon as Papyrus offered it mercy. And now with one more step, it would be within striking distance.

Sans gritted his teeth, set the cross-hairs on the human's body, and shot it right through its tiny heart. It staggered, then fell at Papyrus' feet.

Sans didn't stop to look. He turned and ran for home.

In the distance, he heard Papyrus howl, "NYOO HOO HOO! THE HUMAN! I KILLED THE HUMAN!"

* * *

Sans was balled up in his greasy bedsheets, overcome with shame and disgust.

I had to do it, he told himself, I couldn't risk it any longer.

What if it was innocent?

How could it be innocent if it fought that well?

But I never saw it hurt anybody, except in my dreams.

* * *

He heard Papyrus come into the front door. Then a soft knock on his own. What would he tell Papyrus?

"..SANS…" called Papyrus in a broken voice, "…ARE YOU AWAKE..? SOMETHNG TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED."

Sans forced himself out of bed. He opened the door. There was Papyrus, clutching the limp body of the human. Its head hung backwards and its eyes were closed.

Papyrus was bawling his eyes out. "..I WAS TRYING TO CAPTURE IT… THEN IT.. IT CONFESSED ITS FEELINGS FOR ME.. THEN I GOT DISTRACTED. I MUST HAVE MESSED UP MY ATTACK… AND NOW IT's DEAD.." He convulsed with emotion. "IT'S SO SMALL.. SO SOFT.." he was saying, touching its cheek, then its hair, "I WAS STUPID TO DO SOMETHING SO DANGEROUS."

Sans took a closer look. "bro, it's still breathing", he said. "put it in the shed and let it recover, ok?"

Papyrus hurried off to try and revive the human. Sans went straight back to bed. He crawled into his nest of dirty laundry and bedsheets, and tried to sort his head out. Was he supposed to finish the human off? He couldn't face it tonight.

* * *

Frisk woke up in a shed. Her head was resting in a dog bed. Everything hurt. Wincing with pain, she looked around. There were some dog toys scattered on the floor, and a bowl of kibble with spaghetti and a cut-up hot dog mixed in.

Ah. Of course. This was the 'capture zone' for humans captured by Papyrus - of which she was the first. Frisk struggled to her feet. There were bars over the exit, but set too wide apart to stop her from getting through. She escaped.

* * *

 _ **NIGHT**_

* * *

After the day's escapades, Frisk's whole body was weak and aching. Somehow, she'd grazed a knee very badly and it was bleeding. She limped back to her room in the Snowed Inn Hotel and lay on the rug, too sore to clean herself up and too dirty to get into bed. I should at least make myself presentable for Chara, she thought. Since when did I care how I look when Chara sees me?

Dusk was falling outside her window.

I should move. I should do something.

But she couldn't. She just lay uselessly on her rug.

"Hey", came Chara's voice from behind her. "What happened to you?"

Chara looked really worried. "You got beaten up, didn't you?" He sat by her head. "That skeleton nearly wiped you out!"

Frisk shook her head. "He never does. Papyrus never hits someone when they're down. I experimented a few times before, and each time he got me down to low health, he just carried me inside his shed to recover. Every time. He never turned me over to Undyne, not even once."

"Your health is pretty low right now. Wait there!" Chara opened the door and left the room for a few minutes. He came back carrying a basin of hot water and a flannel. "Have a wash. You'll feel better", he said.

"Thank you", said Frisk, surprised by Chara's kindness.

"I'm going to find you some food to restore your health. I'll be back soon!"

Feeling very determined, Frisk stripped off and washed away all the mud she'd collected. She dumped her soiled clothing in a pile and eased herself into Sans' old shirt. Her skinned knee wouldn't stop bleeding. She dabbed at it gingerly with the flannel, but it was too tender to clean properly.

Chara knocked on the door. "Come in", said Frisk.

Chara shouldered open the door carefully. In one hand, he carried a take-away tub, and in the other, he was balancing a few paper bags of groceries. "Here", he said, handing Frisk the tub and a spoon.

Frisk clumsily popped the top off. It was a thick stew, still steaming hot. She dipped the spoon in, and tasted it cautiously. There were vegetables and some grey rubbery bits that might have been mushrooms. The flavor was excellent. She started spooning it up greedily.

"That's my favorite snail stew. It reminds me of my Mom's cooking", Chara said proudly, "I had to go all the way to the snail farm to get it."

Frisk nearly choked on her mouthful, but Chara was oblivious. He was rooting through his bags of shopping. Finally, he found what he was looking for. "Spider cream! For your knee." He held up the tiny pot triumphantly. Frisk stuck out her grazed leg gratefully. She was definitely feeling better. Healthier.

Chara busied himself cleaning the grit out of Frisk's knee. Could this really be Chara, wondered Frisk. What happened to the murdering and the violence? Cautiously, she reached out with her mind, exploring Chara's feelings, and her own. She felt:

Deep gratitude.

The feeling of making a new friend. Shyness. And the hope that this new friend likes you as much as you like them.

Were these feelings hers? She couldn't tell. Chara was putting a soft sticky web-like bandage on top of the graze. The cream was soothing and the bandage stopped the bleeding.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel great! Thank you, Chara", replied Frisk. "I'm good as new."

* * *

In this Underground world, is there anyone who can't be won over by kindness? Here, isn't there a non-violent solution to every encounter? For most monsters, it's just a matter of finding kind words and actions.

I saved Asriel, once, Frisk remembered. I held him and comforted him, and he became good and kind. Love prevailed, over seemingly overwhelming odds.

Maybe I can do the same for Chara..

"Chara", said Frisk, holding out her arms to him, "you're really kind. You've been really kind to me, even though I didn't trust you at first. I'm sorry."

Chara approached her slowly. He held both of Frisks hands in his. "I think it's this SOUL of yours. It longs for kindness. It wants to be loved."

Frisk remembered back to her battle with Sans, when Sans offered to spare her. Despite all the terrible things she had done, she had longed for forgiveness and hope. She summoned up her kindest, most compassionate feelings. She called out to her own SOUL, and feeling it resonate within Chara, she reached out and held him gently.

I am here and I know what you need. I'll save you. No matter what you've done, I'll forgive you. You are my own SOUL. Nobody understands you better than I. I believe, deep inside you, there's a good person who's worth saving.

Then, as if at her fingertips, she touched the dark emptiness of Chara's SOUL, just beyond her own. It was-

Bitter. Painful. Sharp.

 _Broken...?_

That's OK. I won't flinch. You're in pain and I'm here to help you. I won't let you fall apart.. I'll heal and soothe your wounds, and hold you together with my Determination.

Chara's SOUL resonated at her touch. It was resonating with her own SOUL. He sank into her arms and let his head rest on her shoulder, then relaxed completely as she held him.

"Bedtime?" asked Frisk. "Come on… it's been a crazy day and I'm worn out."

She coaxed Chara to stand and pulled him into bed.

"You're ok with this?" asked Chara, holding one of her hands, "You don't mind me sleeping in your bed?"

"I don't mind. You're really kind to me" said Frisk. "I can trust you", she said, praying it was true.


	6. Sins Crawling On My Back

_**Snowed Inn Hotel**_

* * *

That morning, there was a fierce snowstorm, and the windowpanes rattled to the howling of the wind.

There was something cold and hard is in Frisk's bed. It was the Real Knife, wrapped in yesterday's newspaper. A message was written in red ink: Stay safe.

So Chara had disarmed himself. He'd surrendered his weapon to her.

So I'd like to believe, thought Frisk. Chara probably has more than one knife, right?

* * *

Keen to stay out of the blizzard, Frisk decided to take the undersnow tunnel to Sans and Papyrus' cabin. Papyrus was bound to be worried.

The whole town was very quiet, and the underpass was deserted.

When she was about to exit, she found the door wedged shut with a bone spear.

"…turn around.. and face me.." It was Sans' voice, from behind her.

She turned.

* * *

Sans cornered the human in the underpass. It seemed to sense his intent was less than friendly, and looked around nervously. But the underpass was deserted.

Sans didn't know what he wanted to do. He didn't really have a plan. Did he actually want to kill the human? Or just intimidate it and scare it away from town? Some of his nightmares felt too real to just be dreams.

The human looked frightened. It edged backwards, but it didn't run. "..Sans? It's good to see you", it said, smiling timidly, "I was coming to visit".

Sans felt horribly guilty about what he was about to do.

With a wave of his hand, two skull blasters materialized from each end of the tunnel and took aim at the human.

"..sorry kid. please understand this is nothing personal.. i love my brother more than anything, and humans are too dangerous"

"Wait!" cried the human.

Sans fired. The aim was perfect. A blinding flash of light filled the underpass. But somehow, the human dropped to one side just in time, avoiding the beams of light.

"Sans, what are you doing?" the human asked. "Why are you fighting me?"

I'll scare it, he decided. Let's see if it will fight back.

"humans are dangerous. they all have to die.." he said flatly. He summoned a cage of bones around the human, but it darted away before he could trap it.

He threw his fastest and most complex attacks at the human, but each time, it seemed to dodge. Yet, it never took the opportunity to counterattack.

Suddenly, Sans was the one who was scared.

Is it toying with me? Sans wondered. Something about the way it moved, so confident and sure-footed. It moved only enough to evade, never stumbling or losing its balance. As if it had done this kind of thing before. He started to sweat.

"Please.. stop!" said the human. It looked upset rather than afraid.

"..you can't run forever. turn around and fight me!" Sans challenged. He prepared his most powerful bone attack and hurled it at the human.

He managed to strike it a glancing blow on the leg, but as he was preparing his next attack, it pulled out a Nice Cream and ate it, recovering health.

Sans shot at the human again and again. With each attack, it fled, just in time.

I can't win, Sans realized. Nothing I do has any effect. On the rare chances I can hit it, it heals itself.

"What have I done?" asked the human. "Why do you want me dead?"

Sans unleashed a flurry of bone spears and almost impaled the human. Had he.. hesitated? Was it the thought of killing someone as they begged for mercy? Or the memory of Papyrus crying over its lifeless body?

"I wouldn't harm anybody. I'm only a child.." it pleaded.

His next attack was a wave of energy that threw the human flat against the wall. The human cried out in pain and twisted free.

"Is this about your brother? Are you afraid of him being friends with me?"

"that's right" said Sans, "there's nothing i wouldn't do to protect him"

Sans attacked again and again. He was exhausted. Beads of sweat were collecting on his forehead. He stared at the human. It still hadn't tried to fight back, not even to defend itself. Instead of countering or running away, it was just standing there, looking at him.

"Sans.. you don't really want to kill me, do you..? All you want to do is save your brother" said the human. It slowly held out its arms to Sans and closed its eyes. "I know you're a good person. I believe in you.."

It was so much like something that Papyrus would do.. Sans was spooked. He hesitated. The human didn't move. Sans pointed a skull blaster at its nose.

I could kill it, right now. Nobody would know. It's too powerful - this is the only chance I'll get.

On the other hand.. if it does have some strange power and survives what I do next, maybe it won't be so merciful. Undoubtedly, it's strong. Even I couldn't bring it down. Isn't that a sign of a good person? Someone who could use their power for their own gain but chooses to do the right thing instead?

"Sans", said the human softly, still with its eyes closed, "You can see my SOUL, right? Look in there.. and tell me what you see.."

With great suspicion, Sans edged closer.

Closer still.

The human's face was scrunched up and it was biting its lip. It looked so afraid, yet it kept holding out its arms. His eye glowed blue and he looked into the human's SOUL.

"you have.. no EXP. your Level Of Violence is literally… nothing.."

Sans didn't move. He believed in karma. He believed that all actions had their consequences. Now he had proof it was innocent.

"Please, Sans.. mercy.."

The human was sparing him, and had been doing so since the beginning of their encounter. Sans felt ashamed of himself. The human was even shorter than him, and its frame was far more slender. It looked quite frail and pitiful, really. He made his decision.

"..kid.. you're shaking", said Sans, clapping a hand to the human's shoulder.

Slowly, the human's little arms went around his ribcage and it stood on tiptoe to rest its head on his bony shoulder. It was hugging him. He could feel its rapid breathing and its racing heart.

"..c'mere buddy", he said, hugging it back and mussing its hair.

* * *

Sans was embarrassed. He'd failed to kill the human, and then been spared by it.

"..uh.. pal.. i'm really sorry about what i just did. howzabout.. i make it up to you by taking you for brunch at grillby's. you wanna come?"

Frisk smiled sweetly. "Sure, it's a date!" she said, winking at Sans, tossing her hair.

"…k-kid, are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe…."

* * *

"this is a great place.. i take pretty much all my breaks in here.." said Sans, pushing the door open.

Sans greeted the monsters in Grillby's diner. Everyone seemed to know him.

"here, get comfy", he said to Frisk, pulling out a chair for her. She sat down-

 _PBLPBLpblpblpblp-weet_

Everyone in the bar burst out laughing, none louder than Frisk herself.

"He got me this morning!" whispered a pelican monster perching next to her.

"anyway, let's order", said Sans, "whaddya want…?"

"I'd like a burger please", said Frisk.

"sounds good! grillby, we'll have a double order of burg" said Sans.

Sans pulled out a comb and brushed it across his hairless scalp. He saw the human's expression.

"..what? i'm on a date! i gotta look good.."

* * *

"so, what do you think of my brother?" said Sans.

"He's really cool!" said Frisk happily.

Their food arrived. Sans pushed one burger towards Frisk and said, "bone appetit."

Frisk declined the ketchup and Sans necked the bottle in one go.

"cool or not, Papyrus tries real hard… he's been training with undyne for several years. but she won't let him join the royal guard cos she's scared he'd get hurt."

Sans gestured for another bottle. Grillby snapped the cap off a new bottle of mustard and sent it sliding across the table to Sans' hand. The yellow bottle came to a stop against one of Sans' finger bones, with a soft CHINK.

"he was supposed to capture you.. but ended up befriending you instead", said Sans, tipping the bottle into his mouth. Nothing came out and he frowned.

"Papyrus is not bad at fighting. He's just not good at killing" Frisk explained.

Sans upended the mustard and was looking directly up into the bottle. Frisk almost stopped him, then thought better of it.

"i've been watchin' you fight, kid. then i actually fought you. you fight good. like, you've already experienced a lot of fights.."

"Really? I see it differently. I'm not good at fighting, I'm just good at avoiding fights." It was a lie. But one she had to tell. Frisk knew she had to convince Sans she wasn't a threat. She had to earn his trust.

It certainly gave Sans something to think about. He seemed to believe her.

"..so you've avoided fighting any monsters..?"

"I read, in the library, that monsters express themselves with magic. Every encounter is just an encounter, even when a monster looks like it wants to fight."

"..that's the bare bones of it, i guess."

Flirt? Why not?

Frisk smiled mischievously. "Maybe.. when a monster is feeling passionate inside, that's what makes its attacks fierce..!"

All of a sudden, Sans felt uncomfortable. For once, he couldn't come up with any wisecracks or puns. He might even have blushed if he had skin.

He groaned.

"..grillby.. gimme a beer.. and a mop.."

* * *

"..kid.. i got a difficult request for you. d'you think you could move on from this town? papyrus has already been given the order to capture you.. it's only a matter of time before more monsters come after you.. y'see they need that SOUL of yours to break the barrier that keeps us trapped down here.. so get going, pal. stay safe. lemme give you my number, then you can call me if anything comes up ok?"

Frisk promised to leave the next day. He seemed satisfied with that.

They exchanged cellphone numbers.

* * *

 _ **NIGHT**_

* * *

Frisk paced back and forth as she awaited Chara's arrival. She was looking forward to seeing him, and she couldn't keep still.

Chara had been so happy to see her, to be close to her. When she had held him, she felt his loneliness and desperation, and then the comfort that he drew from her. Her SOUL had become a two-way channel. She remembered reaching out to Chara through that bond. In that moment, their emotions had rushed across each other in a powerful counter-current.

A complicated arrangement indeed.

In an attempt to distract herself, she picked up her stick and practiced a few moves.

"Greetings" said Chara. He was perching on the window ledge.

Frisk walked up to him and hugged him gently. Chara seemed surprised and delighted. He put his arms around her waist.

"You're looking a lot healthier than last night. What did you get up to today?"

"I had a fight with Sans!" Frisk decided to leave out the part about the date in Grillby's.

"Sans?! The most powerful monster? I wish I'd seen that!"

"He wasn't as determined as the last time I fought him. But it was a great fight! I only got hit once.."

"How did it end? Did you…?"

"I'd call it a draw. I spared him."

Chara's excitement radiated from him like heat from a fire. "Frisk.. I want to watch you fight. If you're even half as good as you say, I want to be there."

I want to show him, Frisk thought, I want Chara to see how strong I am and admire me!

As Frisk recounted the details of that battle, she couldn't help thinking of Papyrus' words: to have someone cool and smart think that you are cool. These complex feelings.. Papyrus was wiser than he looked.

Outside the window, the blizzard was still raging. Frisk held Chara, warmed by the SOUL that seemed to pulse between their bodies. She felt invincible.

* * *

 _Peace, Mongo Xx_

 _Writer's note:_

 _Today at school, I found out I got 41% in my English exam. Luckily, the nice messages you guys have been sending really made up for it. I can't believe people are reviewing this rubbish already._

 _Lady L0uise: your kind words fill my SOUL with determination_

 _Nick Write: all aboard the shipping train! It gets worse, I promise you. Abandon ship while you can!_

 _Fgon3742: if you review my completed story, I will trim a cheese in the shape of your smile. You are very great._

 _I'll try and upload something each morning until the end of November.._


	7. Hopes And Dreams

_**Snowed Inn Hotel**_

* * *

It was nearly midday when Frisk woke. She had gone to bed very late. She was starting to enjoy her time with Chara, talking and cuddling. It would be a waste, to spend all that time sleeping.

I like him, she realized. I really like him. We talk and talk until the early hours of the morning, then fall asleep holding each other. For the last few nights, I've slept soundly. Even if it is wrecking my sleep pattern.

* * *

By the time she made it to the skeleton brothers' cabin, even Sans was awake.

When Papyrus saw Frisk, he swept her into a tight hug, crying "I WAS SO WORRIED WHEN YOU ESCAPED!"

Frisk put her arms around Papyrus. "I knew you wouldn't let the Royal Guard take me. I knew you wouldn't turn me in.."

Papyrus let Frisk ride on his shoulders as he went around the cabin, doing his chores.

Sans came out of his room. "hey bro, don'tcha have some training? undyne will never let you join the royal guard if you're late…"

Papyrus looked reluctant, but he lowered Frisk carefully from his shoulders and set her on the saggy couch.

"don't worry.. i'll look after the human.. "

Papyrus grabbed his gear and hurried off to his battle training.

* * *

Frisk turned to Sans. "I'd better get going. I.. I love Papyrus. He's an amazing person. But you're right. He might get in trouble if I stay around. Please tell him.. Please tell him I had a great time hanging out with him. That the Royal Guard want to capture me and take my SOUL, so I can't stay here. Please tell him I got away safely.. and that I'm really grateful."

"no problem, kid.. i'm glad you understand. you got any problems, you gimme a call, y'hear?"

* * *

There was a steep climb from the Snowdin plateau to the Waterfall trail. As she descended, she could feel the climate becoming warmer.

Of course, Snowdin, being near the crater peak of Mount Ebott, got its fair share of natural light, cold weather, and snowfall. Waterfall was closer to sea level and the snowmelt from the peak ran gracefully in rivers and streams. The Core was even further into the Earth's crust. No natural light reached down that far, but the thermal energy was sufficient to power several thermoelectric generators that supplied electricity to all of the Core's denizens.

Frisk skipped over a stream of meltwater and started down the Waterfall trail. Tall cliffs and jagged rocks had to be navigated. On the way, she encountered the excitable little Monster Kid. He was climbing down, just as she was, but having difficulty due to his small arms.

"Yo! You're a kid too, right? I can tell 'cause you're wearing a striped shirt. Ha.. ha.. I'm stuck."

"Here, take my hands. I'll help you down", said Frisk.

Monster Kid thanked her. They rested together for a few minutes.

"Yo! Are you sneaking out to see her? Are you sneaking out to see Undyne?"

"Yeah! She's the coolest!"

"I wanna be just like her when I grow up!"

"Me too. She's so strong and beautiful!"

"Hey don't tell my parents I'm here. Ha ha."

"Deal. Don't tell anyone I'm here either!"

Frisk would have liked to stay with Monster Kid. She found him adorable. But she also wanted to fight Undyne, and Monster Kid would get in the way. She didn't know how Chara and Monster Kid would interact, and she didn't want to find out. She gave Monster Kid her cellphone number and went on ahead.

Further down the Waterfall trail, less natural light filtered through. Bioluminescent fungi and reflective stones had been placed carefully to light the paths. Frisk crossed a wooden bridge over a fast-flowing river and stopped to admire its beauty. Glowing blue algae clung to the rocks below the surface, so that the water itself seemed to glow a bright blue. Reflective stones were embedded in the rock walls, and at a distance, they looked almost like stars.

Lush vegetation grew around the edges of the pools and streams, all of it gorgeously lit by the bioluminescence. Frisk remembered to collect the ballet tutu hidden in a waterfall cave. She squinted up at the sky, through the open crater of Mount Ebott.

The sky was darkening, and Frisk knew there was still far to go. She stopped for a rest by the great stone statue with drops of water falling onto its head. She didn't want to leave – these waterfalls were so beautiful, and this might be her last chance to appreciate the view.

She went past the snail farm and bought two pots of snail stew from Napstablook.

Then she stepped into the series of caverns that would lead her to the Core. Glowing crystals were embedded high in the ceiling, and they looked like clusters of stars. The bioluminescent algae were growing on the cave walls too, pink and blue nebulae among the stars.

* * *

 _ **NIGHT**_

* * *

Inside the starry cave, she gazed up at the thousands of spots of light. She felt a gentle pressure on her back and shoulders. Chara had appeared, and was standing behind her. He put his arms around her, and Frisk's chest flooded with warmth.

"I bought you some dinner", said Frisk.

Thanks", said Chara, taking his pot of stew excitedly. And then, after a moment, "Wait, where's my spoon?"

"Sorry, I only got one. We'll have to share."

Frisk chivalrously spread the tutu on the damp ground for them both to sit on. They sat side by side, leaning on each other and taking turns with the spoon.

They finally finished their soup pots.

"Frisk, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why did you want to reset? You were unhappy about the way things turned out last time. What did you want to change? Was there something you wanted but never got to do?"

"I love this world. They call themselves monsters, but they're the nicest people I ever met. Humans aren't always so kind."

Chara nodded. That was something he could agree with. Monsters were capable of fighting and killing, but they were never motivated by cruelty that was characteristic of humans. Yes. Humans instinctively pick on those who are weak and those who are different.

He rested his head on Frisk's shoulder and listened patiently while she spoke.

"The first time I came here, I befriended everybody. I was kind, and everyone was kind to me. I learned more and more about them. I was able to help them solve their problems. Eventually we made it up to the surface"

"You did?! And then.. what did you do?"

"I reset. I couldn't bear the thought of saying goodbye to all of my friends. I wanted us to be together forever. So I went back to the beginning and met all of my friends again. For them, it was the first time. Only I retained my memories. You know, one of the sweetest moments in a friendship is becoming friends with someone you didn't think you'd get along with?"

"Really?" said Chara, making his most innocent face. He lifted his head from Frisk's shoulder, until their noses were almost touching.

"That's right", said Frisk, putting her arms around Chara.

Chara was wriggling around, trying to get comfy. He snuggled into her lap, relaxing in her arms, gazing into her eyes. "Well? Keep going. What happened next?"

"I started discovering that many people here had dark pasts, or tragic backstories. I went to extreme lengths to help them, to get them what they needed to live happily. I had to know everything about everyone, and I used it to help them in their darkest hours. Do you know the Royal Scientist, Alphys?"

"That blundering idiot in a lab coat?"

"That's the one, but there's actually a lot to her. Do you know, she conducted some rather dark experiments on monsters who were near death, and they came back to life? But when she told their families they recovered, her test subjects fused together. Now she won't open any of her mail or answer any phone calls. We're going to help her."

"Wow. I don't know how anyone could get out of that."

"You'll see. Also, do you know Mettaton?"

"Who doesn't?" shrugged Chara.

"Mettaton used to be a ghost, related to Napstablook. He always wanted to be a star. Dr Alphys made him a robot body so he could perform on stage and be on TV."

They started walking.

"Explain one thing to me: up to this point, using you power to SAVE and RESET, you helped all the monsters and made them happy. Where does the Genocide come in? What made you do it?"

"There's something else I discovered. I love to FIGHT. After a few runs and resets, I started to get the hang of it. Then I started to enjoy it. Each time I reset, all my EXP and LV started from zero, but there was something that didn't fade. I remembered each monster's attacks. My skills and reflexes increased. The stronger my opponents were, the better I got. The better I got, the more challenge I wanted."

There was something liberating about telling all this to Chara. He was probably the only person who couldn't judge her for her sins.

"Now, I'd RESET more times than I could count, and it had never failed to work before. I thought: what if.."

"If?"

"What happens if I fight each monster at its full strength? I had to know. I had to push myself to my limits."

Frisk stopped. There was a peculiar sensation – something rising and swelling in her chest, alternating between ice cold and burning hot. Chara was staring at her, eyes wide and red, with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

He's really liking this, Frisk thought. Any talk about fighting gets him excited, and right now, he looks absolutely deranged.

"Tell me", he whispered.

"Most of the monsters aren't hard to defeat, and most don't actually want to do any harm. They're pretty weak against anyone with killing intent. Toriel's fire magic looks a lot scarier than it really is, and if she saw I was injured, she would aim to frighten me, but not to hit. Papyrus is the same. He'd never actually hurt anybody."

"Did Papyrus run away?"

"No. He knew I was killing monsters and confronted me. Offered me guidance, said he'd set me on the straight and narrow. He told me he still believed in my goodness, even after I cut his head off. Right before he crumbled to dust." Frisk narrowed her eyes at the memory.

"Which of the monsters put up a fight?"

"Undyne. She killed me a lot. Once she realised I was a threat, she no longer fought with honor. She just wanted me dead. I had to kill her several times over, too. Her determination levels were so high that her body re-formed each time I wounded her. Her attacks are fiercer. Faster. She's stronger in every way when she knows I'm hunting down everyone she loves. She even threw herself in front of that little Monster Kid to save him from me. I lost count of the number of times I fought her. But each time, I learned how better to counter each of her attacks. There's a finite number of variations, and there's always a way through. I got what I wanted: the fight of my life. But when I killed her, I wanted more."

"That's where Sans comes in, right?"

"Yep. He's nearly impossible to defeat. Every single one of his attacks is deadly, and really hard to dodge. He understands the SAVE and RESET mechanics of this world and knows how to fight dirty. I met my match."

"Now that you've done it, do you regret it?" asked Chara softly.

"Of course I regret it. This world is horrible when everyone's gone."

"If you could RELOAD your file before your Genocide run, would you do it?"

"I can't, can I? Not much point wishing for it."

"Would you, if you could?"

Frisk was silent. She didn't know. She stopped and sat down on a rock. In the distance, they could see Asgore's castle. Lights were shining in every window.

Chara sat at her feet, gripping her hand tightly. Frisk could feel his unhappiness, wave after wave of it. But she was tongue-tied.

"Answer me", he demanded. "Do you wish you'd never met me?"

Frisk didn't want to make him angry or upset, not now, when he owned her SOUL. Finally she found her voice.

"I'm glad I met you. I just wish the circumstances were better."

Chara seemed to calm down.

"I've done horrible things to people I love. Of course I regret my Genocide run. But then, I've gained so much insight into the people of this world. I've seen what they're capable of, when they want to save each other. As a pacifist, I would never have seen Undyne's true heroism. Do you know, Alphys has cameras set up all over the underground, and she watched Undyne fight me and get killed? That camera works both ways. I saw her crying against the keyboard of her computer."

Frisk's voice cracked a little. She had to stop for a moment.

"After that, Alphys gained enough courage to evacuate lots of people. And Sans.. each timeline where he won his fight with me, he'd be condemned to live in an empty world where all his family and friends were dead. He still gave it his all, to save the monsters in other timelines. There was no way to save his own."

Chara looked up at Frisk, with his large red eyes, listening quietly. She continued.

"I can't say whether or not I wish it had never happened. But this timeline right now will tell. So I've got to make it count. I'll be kind to everyone I meet and do my best for them."

Chara laid his head on her knee and gazed up into her eyes. "You'll be kind to me? You'll do your best for me?"

"Of course I will. And I like being with you." Frisk leaned forward to put her arm around Chara and rub his back.

"The other monsters.. in the past, you solved their problems. This time, you'll make their wishes come true… and mine as well?"

"Your wishes?"

"I wish: to find my place. Someplace I am loved. Someone I can love."

He looked so innocent, like a cherub. Frisk put her arms around him. If that's all he wants, this might turn out all right! I could love this Chara, who only wants to be loved and won't hurt anybody.

Frisk nodded.

"Let's walk", said Frisk, offering her hand. Chara took it in his, blushing a little as their fingers laced together.

* * *

Hand in hand, they navigated the cave, and then a series of wooden bridges. Frisk noticed the light change, and her skin started prickling. Undyne must be near.

Frisk turned to Chara. "Are you ready for our fight with Undyne? You wanna watch?"

"Of course I do!"

"Okay. Then let me have my SOUL back for a bit. I need it to fight."

"Close your eyes then.." said Chara.

Frisk felt Chara's warmth seep slowly into her chest. Then she felt his consciousness behind her eyes, and she was sure that if she could see her reflection, they would be glowing red. One of her hands opened and flexed of its own accord. It was a strange feeling, but she didn't mind it.

Frisk crossed the cliff.

It's just beyond here, she told herself.

She stepped onto the wooden walkway and her shadow stretched long behind her.

"I heard Undyne was here, looking for a HUMAN!" she shouted into the night.

In reply came a volley of spears, each glowing pale blue in the dark. Frisk dashed forward knowing that if she kept moving, nothing could hit her. She stopped when she reached Undyne's arena.

She could feel Chara's anticipation building.

Undyne is my favorite monster to fight. It might be the last time I fight her. Let's make this a good one. The best way to make the fight more challenging is to threaten and taunt her.

A single spear whistled down and landed two paces in front of her with a loud THUNK. Undyne was standing tall, high up on an outcrop of rock above the mouth of the tunnel that led to the Hotlands. Her mane of red hair was streaming in the wind. Her silhouette was magnificent, clad in dark armor and backlit by the starry cave.

Frisk took a moment to enjoy the sight. Then she stepped forward and yanked out the spear. "You missed!" she called to the armored figure.

"I did not miss! I gave you a spear to defend yourself with. Or do you plan on fighting me with that little stick?" snarled Undyne.

Frisk chucked the spear to one side and brandished her stick like a fencing foil. "What are you doing all the way up there? You look like you're the one who doesn't want to fight me!"

Undyne's eyes looked ready to pop out of her head, and her mouth twisted, showing her pointy teeth. With an unintelligible howl of rage, she leaped at Frisk. Spears materialized and shot at Frisk from every angle, but Frisk dodged them all expertly. Compared to Undyne the Undying, the heroine fighting to save her friends, it was really quite easy.

Frisk smiled her creepy smile. She could feel Chara's elation pounding through her chest. "Have you even fought a real human before?" she taunted Undyne.

Undyne seemed dismayed that target evaded her attacks so easily. "Stop running around!" she cried, and Frisk felt the familiar feeling of being rooted to the spot. Her SOUL turned green. "Come and get me!" she replied, pointing her stick at Undyne. The spears shot towards her, but she used her stick to knock aside the points. Spears clattered uselessly in the dirt. Frisk tapped Undyne on the nose with her stick. It seemed to infuriate Undyne.

Frisk flashed her creepiest smile. "I fought Papyrus and made him cry!"

Undyne looked shocked. "No! You didn't -!" She bared her teeth. "I'll never forgive you!"

Undyne was really angry now. Her attacks became far more wild and fierce, but Frisk dodged them all, calm and controlled. Undyne began to hyperventilate.

Finally, Undyne collapsed from exhaustion. She'd overheated from fighting in her heavy armor. Frisk gently loosened Undyne's collar and fanned her with the skirt of the tutu. She scooped up some water from a nearby stream in Undyne's helmet and set it beside the fallen heroine. Then she walked uncontested from the arena and into the Hotlands.

"That was incredible", whispered Chara from inside her heart. Frisk could feel his admiration radiating from his SOUL to hers, and she basked in it.

* * *

 _Love, MongrelDog_

 _Writer's note:_

 _The story is complete. I'll be uploading a few chapters each day, after editing. I also did a word count, and it turns out I don't have the 50,000 words required for NaNoWriMo. I failed.. but still, I'll upload my work. I'll finish what I started_


	8. Our Hearts Beating As One

_**The Hotlands**_

* * *

The road across the Hotlands was dusty and winding. Frisk crossed a wooden bridge and looked down, then wished she hadn't – a mile below was a lake of red hot molten rock. On a small island, in the middle of the lake, was one of the thermoelectric generators, chugging and pumping and emitting steam. Frisk wiped sweat from her forehead and rubbed her eyes. The heat haze was making everything look blurry.

Further along the way, guards 01 and 02 were blocking the elevator. They chased Frisk half-heartedly, then gave up when 02's armor made him overheat.

Frisk outran them easily. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw that both of them had taken off their armor and were trying desperately not to stare at each other. She smiled to herself and continued across the red wasteland.

* * *

Alphys' laboratory was the only landmark. It towered over Frisk, brilliant white, several storeys high.

The door wasn't locked, so Frisk strolled in. The air conditioning was blissful.

She made her way to Alphys' workstation. She knew the location of each camera and considered sneaking up on Alphys by staying out of sight. No: Alphys was shy and anxious, she wouldn't like that. She waited for Alphys to come to greet her.

Frisk was struck with a pang of guilt as Alphys walked up to her. She remembered looking through that camera after murdering Undyne… seeing Alphys pawing at the screen, her face contorted with grief. Watching as Alphys sobbing into her keyboard. The knowledge that Alphys would commit suicide rather than live in a timeline where Undyne was dead.

Alphys.. I inflicted so much pain that you chose to end your life, thought Frisk.

Something of her guilt must have shown on her face. It made Alphys even more awkward than usual.

"H-h-hiya! I'm Dr. Alphys. I'm Asgore's royal scientist! Ummm..."

Frisk respectfully shook Alphys' yellow paw. Then her eye was drawn to Alphys' workstation, where three screens were displaying the views from Alphys' surveillance cameras. Frisk could see herself from no less than seven different angles.

Alphys started blushing.

"Erm.. since you stepped out of the Ruins, I've.. um.. been observing your journey through my console. Your fights.. your friendships. Everything!"

"Even my fight with Undyne..?"

"Yes! You were incredible! D-don't worry, she's ok. It was nice of you to give her some water. Ehehehe.. last week, Undyne was complaining that she wanted a real challenge, that there was no-one strong enough to fight her.. um.. so she got what she wanted!"

Alphys' blush was becoming rosier and rosier. It was spreading across her nose.

"Watching someone on a screen really makes you root for them. S-so, ahh, now I want to help you!"

"I don't really need anything. I just wanted to meet you!" said Frisk.

Alphys was painfully shy now. Her whole face was red. "Y-y-you wanted to meet me?! Ooh..! Umm.. um…"

Frisk affirmed that she liked and admired Alphys. Alphys was too tongue-tied to say anything.

"How about watching some anime together?" suggested Frisk, "Or showing me your collection of figurines?"

Alphys put on a few episodes of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie and they watched it together. They shared some bright pink ice cream. Eventually, Frisk fell asleep in Alphys' lap.

* * *

Alphys prepared a lunch of instant ramen for both of them. She cleverly used a pair of wooden sticks to grasp the noodles and lift them to her mouth. Frisk had never used them before, and she gave up after a few tries. Alphys carefully picked up a few strands of noodles and held them to Frisk's mouth. Frisk slurped the noodles, flecking them both with droplets of soup. The taste was unlike anything she had ever eaten before, and absolutely delicious. Frisk recalled one timeline where she'd found ramen before, and tried to eat it dry, but that hadn't gone well..

Luckily, Alphys seemed charmed rather than disgusted by Frisk's messy eating. She dipped her chopsticks into the pot and offered another mouthful of noodles to Frisk.

Frisk was surprised that Alphys could look so calm and motherly. Alphys was awkward and nervous in most social situations, but when she was doing something she knew and liked, her mind settled into calm focus. Frisk had seen it several times before, when Alphys was writing a program on her computer or building robot parts.

Flirt? Why not?

She wriggled into Alphys' lap and allowed Alphys to feed her.

* * *

After lunch, they discussed Frisk's plans to travel to the Core.

"Using my knowledge, I can easily guide you through the Hotlands. I know a way to Asgore's castle, no problem!"

"You know everything, Dr Alphys!"

"Well, actually, umm, there's just a tiny issue. A long time ago, I made a robot named Mettaton. Originally, I built him to be an entertainment robot. Uh, you know, like a robotic TV star or something. But he's got some.. Anti.. anti-human combat features? A-anyway, I think it might be safer if you stay here until I.. ah.. deactivate his anti-human devices."

"I can take him", said Frisk.

An idea formed in her mind. Should she do it? Yes!

"I'm a Magical Girl in training. We go to school to learn how to fight robots and.. stuff."

Alphys stared at her. "You ARE! You are, aren't you?! Yes, I knew it, when you fought Undyne. You have magical powers! OH! OH! I KNEW IT! Robot-fighting Magical Girls are real!" She lifted Frisk up and spun her around.

"I want to meet Mettaton! Dr Alphys, will you introduce me?"

Alphys was really excited. She logged in to her console and called up Mettaton. Mettaton's rectangular form came into view through the screen. He was wearing a red suit.

"THIS HAD BETTER BE IMPORTANT, ALPHYS, I HAVE TO BE READY TO PRESENT MY QUIZ SHOW IN TEN MINUTES..!"

"Look Mettaton! Look at this human! It's actually a Magical Girl!" Alphys was hopping up and down with excitement.

"OH MY! IF I WASN'T ON TV, I COULD COME RIGHT OVER AND EXTERMINATE IT!"

"It would be a shame to exterminate me without a live TV audience", said Frisk. "I challenge you to a showdown on the main stage of the Core."

"OHHHH YES! THAT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA! I'LL BOOK YOU IN FOR OUR MIDDAY SHOW TOMORROW, GORGEOUS!"

One of Mettaton's assistants tapped him on the shoulder. "OH IT'S TIME FOR MY SHOW. TOODLES!"

"A-are you sure this is a good idea?" Alphys asked.

"Yeah! With you helping me, we'll succeed for sure. We're a team, right?"

"Oh! OH! I know! Let me give you my p-phone number. T-then… m-maybe… When you need help, I could… I… I.."

Frisk hugged her. It was too much for Alphys.

"Y-you hugged me! Now we're officially friends! Ehehehe! Heheh… Heh… …" Alphys wriggled free. "I have to go to the bathroom-!" she cried as she ran away.

* * *

 _ **NIGHT**_

* * *

Frisk checked into the MTT Resort Hotel. Both the room and the bed were enormous. She especially liked the red bedsheets. An extravagant ornament turned out to be a giant bottle of perfume: 'Eau de Rectangle'. The picture above the bed was Mettaton in a dress, singing to the moon.

She took a luxurious shower in the en-suite bathroom, blow-dried her hair until it was smooth and sleek, and wrapped herself in the fluffy MTT-Brand dressing gown. It made her feel glamorous. Among the hotel complimentary soaps and shampoo bottles, she found a tiny tub of MTT-Brand Anime Powder. She brushed some lightly onto her face. Beautiful!

She stepped out onto the balcony. The natural light was fading, and the neon lights of the MTT resort were starting to come on.

Chara, where are you? Chara, I want to see you.

She tried to ignore her impatience and just enjoy the view. But she couldn't.

Everyone's so predictable here. I know exactly what to say, or exactly what to do. And I know exactly what response I'll get. I know what to do to save them. But Chara's different. He's someone I've never met before. I'm filled with hope and optimism.

In that moment, Frisk felt the world had forgiven her. She was on her way to making things better. Everyone around her would become happy.

Come out, Chara. I want to tell you how I feel. I want to share my happiness with you.

She looked behind her, but Chara didn't appear. Waiting was annoying her.

Come on Chara! Seeing you is the highlight of my day. Don't make me wait any longer.

The sky was dark. A bright pink billboard had lit up. An animated Mettaton was doing pirouettes in the center. Frisk turned away, irritated.

Frisk felt Chara awaken within her, but still he did not appear. He was.. very self-satisfied.

How do I get him out?

Chara was enjoying this.

Finally he materialised behind Frisk, holding her across her shoulders.

"You missed me. I could feel it"

Frisk wanted to hit him. Instead, she turned around and squeezed him.

* * *

"This bed is huge!" exclaimed Chara. "It's big enough for three Asgores." He wriggled under the covers until he was just a moving lump, and started crawling up and down the bed. Frisk pounced on him a few times and decided to get in herself to catch him.

"Gotcha!" she cried as she cornered and hugged him. But Chara wriggled too much, and they fell out of the side of the bed in a breathless heap. The carpet was so soft that neither of them were hurt. Frisk pinned Chara down by the wrists while he pretended to struggle. He relaxed. "You got me. Now what?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's explore! This room is amazing."

Frisk started opening the cupboards and found an immense store of pillows. She started to pull them all out. Somewhere on her left, Chara called to her, "I found the mini-bar!"

They started to get into mischief. First, they built a pillow-house, but that turned into a pillow fight. That had to stop when one of the pillows burst.

Then they turned on the TV, and the first thing they saw was Mettaton dancing. So nothing would do except pretend the bed was a stage, and they were dancing on it. Chara was singing into the stick as if it were a microphone. Frisk was playing air guitar to accompany him.

Tired out from all their play, Frisk called room service; they shared a steak in the shape of Mettaton's face with a side of pumpkin rings. They raided the mini-bar, enjoying the myriad of tiny drinks and strange flavors. They ate all the Nice Creams, Popato Chisps, and a bag of monster candy.

"What's this one?" asked Frisk.

"That's Spider Cider. My parents never let me have it because it contains alcohol."

"Is it strong?" said Frisk, who had never drank alcohol before and didn't understand what the numbers meant.

"Only one way to find out", said Chara, levering the cap off with a teaspoon.

Frisk retreated to the bed, thoroughly worn out. She checked her cellphone. Well past midnight.

"Try this", said Chara, bringing the bottle of Spider Cider to Frisk. "It's good."

Frisk took a sip, enjoying the new and complex flavors.

Fizzy. Sweet. Fruity.

Crisp.

Slightly tart.

Refreshing.

She tried another swallow. It was delicious. Warming. She offered it back to Chara, but he signaled that she could finish it.

* * *

Chara got into the enormous bed and cuddled up to Frisk. He turned out the lights. The room was dimly lit by the psychedelic glow from the resort, outside the window. That and Chara's luminous red eyes. Chara drew Frisk to him. He was holding her very tightly. Their cheeks, their chests, bellies, hips were pressed together. Their legs were all tangled up. Frisk enjoyed the closeness, but Chara was starting to grip her so tight it was hard to breathe.

Frisk wriggled. "Chara, that's too tight. Can you be a bit more gentle?"

Chara relaxed his grip a little. "This SOUL.. it wants to get close to you. I'm so happy when I'm with you. But somehow, even when I hug you, I'm not quite satisfied. It's not.. quite.. enough."

He looked like he didn't know how to express what he was feeling.

Frisk comforted him gently.

She closed her eyes, concentrating on the feelings that were flowing through her. Undeniably, there was some magnetism that pulled her to Chara. At the end of each day, she wanted to see him. With each night, this feeling seemed to grow. It's a mirror, she realized. That's my SOUL, my own feelings being turned towards myself. The SOUL and the body want to become one.

"Chara, I'm curious. Why did you ask for my SOUL? Why did you want it?"

"You know how it feels, when everything is gone and you're alone. Emptiness is very cold and painful. But with your SOUL inside me, I feel… whole."

"I feel the same", she whispered, "I like it when we're together. It feels good."

Frisk felt Chara move back a little, and his fingers brushed her hair away from her face. Then she felt his lips brush her cheek. He kissed her cheek softly, but Frisk could feel his body trembling as she held him.

"What's wrong Chara? You're shaking."

"Frisk.. I like you. I really like you. And it's more than platonic."

Frisk couldn't think of anything to say, but she leaned forward to kiss Chara on his cheek. Instead, Chara kissed her on her mouth.

She pulled away, surprised. She could feel Chara's heart beating hard and fast, right next to her own.

"You didn't like it?" asked Chara.

"I.. I've never done that before", gasped Frisk.

Chara moved away from Frisk and lay on his back. He closed his eyes. He was completely silent for several minutes.

I liked it, thought Frisk. It was just so unexpected.

"Here, let me try again", she said, shuffling up beside Chara and leaning over him. She was so nervous! But she slowly brought her mouth to Chara's to slowly, tenderly, kiss him. His lips were so soft and warm. She leaned back a little to study his expression.

"No.. come back.." Chara pleaded.

He reached out and his hand brushed her cheek.

Frisk kissed him again, and this time, she couldn't stop. Here was the feeling of wholeness. But at the same time, an incredible hunger opened up inside her. She was really surprised at what she wanted to do to Chara: to feel the contours of his face, to explore the inside of his mouth with her tongue.. to touch him _inside_ his clothes. Slowly, she traced his cheekbone with her finger, and then the underside of his chin.

* * *

They were still kissing when Frisk noticed the light change. She sat up. Outside the window, the resort lights were turning off. "It must nearly be morning", she said sadly.

"I'll be here tomorrow night. I mean, tonight. As it's technically today."

"I wish this night could last a bit longer", said Frisk wistfully.

"We still have some time. Frisk…."

"Tell me..?"

"I want to go up to the surface with you. I want us to be together forever."

Together forever. That sounded perfect.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, their heads sharing a single pillow.

* * *

 _Peace, Mongrel xx_

 _Writer's note:_

 _If you're reading this for the cute and fluffy Frisk x Chara stuff, this is the last chapter for you._

 _Does not apply to selfawarenessandirony, who wrote: "0/10 needs more angst" - you can keep reading. I hope you enjoy._

 _Anyone else who's reading this, please let me know what you think._


	9. Sins Weighing Down My Neck

_**MTT Resort, Dark Alleyway**_

* * *

Frisk went to Bratty and Catty for some styling before her stage performance. She slipped into their shady alleyway shop and studio. Their shop sign was a mess of pink and purple graffiti, and all of the labels were handwritten in gel pen.

"Hey! Check it out!"

"Yeah! Check it out!"

They introduced each other, as they always did:

"I'm Bratty and this is my best friend Catty!"

"I'm Catty and this is my best friend Bratty!"

Flirt? Why not?

"Hey ladies!" Frisk sang out, giving them a cheeky wink.

Bratty smiled toothily and Catty's eyes opened wide.

"So, like, what's up?" they chorused together.

"I'm going on stage with Mettaton today. Could you help style me? Please..?"

"Oh My GOD, are you serious? I have, like, the perfect outfit for you!" squealed Bratty.

"And I am SOOOO doing your makeup" purred Catty.

* * *

Frisk looked herself up and down in a full length cracked mirror. Bratty had chosen an MTT-Brand t-shirt, black with a pink design, artfully ripped and held together with safety pins. It had belonged to Bratty before she grew out of it, but still, the shirt was too big on Frisk – one sleeve had slipped off her shoulder.

"It's, like, too big for her", said Catty.

"So, I mean like, we have to customize it!" said Bratty, tying a knot in the side.

Catty brushed Frisk's hair into a twist on top of her head, and set it in place with copious amounts of hairspray.

"Do you, like, LIKE the glitter?" she asked.

Frisk was still captivated by her new appearance. The makeup made her look older. Her eyes were long and dark. Her cheeks sparkled. They'd even put lip gloss on her lips.

I look almost like a young teen, Frisk thought. I look… sexy!

She practiced a few poses in front of the mirror.

She turned to Bratty and Catty. "I love it!" she said. Then she thanked them and paid them both double.

"Like, see you later!" called Bratty.

"Wait! I'll pay you 1000G if you get Mettaton to autograph my butt!" yowled Catty.

* * *

Tickets were sold out to Mettaton's afternoon show. Frisk strutted confidently onto the stage. She surveyed the audience. Not an empty seat in sight.

She puffed out her thin little chest, so that everyone could see her MTT-Brand shirt. The crowd loved the brand. They cheered and whistled.

But where was Mettaton?

Frisk heard a clattering sound from high above the stage. She peered up into the darkness. A shutter was opening above her. She jumped back just in time: Mettaton descended with a crash that made the whole stage shake.

"THERE YOU ARE, DARLING! IT'S TIME TO HAVE OUR LITTLE SHOWDOWN"

He addressed the crowd.

"BEAUTIES! I BRING YOU: REAL DRAMA! REAL ACTION! REAL BLOODSHED!"

"Mettaton! There's someone behind you waiting for an autograph!" called Frisk.

Mettaton turned to look for his adoring fan – and Frisk darted in to press the switch on his back. Both of them froze.

"DID YOU JUST FLIP MY SWITCH?"

The crowd was silent with suspense. Every single monster seemed to be holding their breath. The smoke machine went off, filling the stage with white mist.

Mettaton had transformed into his humanoid form. His silhouette was unmistakeable: tall and willowy. His movements were delicate and effeminate. Frisk enviously looked up at Mettaton's endless legs and slender waist.

"OOOH YES…!"

The smoke cleared and Mettaton emerged. He had a beautiful smile on his androgynous face. He'd taken extra effort with his appearance, slicking his hair back with an iridescent hair gel and dusting himself with MTT-Brand Bishie Shimmer Powder. Through the transparent panel at his waist, his SOUL pulsed brightly.

"That's right, Mettaton, I'm your number one rival!" Frisk did a heel turn and stuck out her tongue.

"THERE'S NO-ONE AS BEAUTIFUL AS ME! NOW STAND STILL WHILE I MURDER YOU!"

"Kill! Kill!" chanted the crowd.

Mettaton was twirling and leaping on his absurdly long legs. Without breaking his dance routine, he kicked out at Frisk. She took the hit, rolling over and over across the stage. The crowd were cheering Mettaton.

Despite being injured, Frisk got up and posed defiantly. The crowd loved that even more. She rolled under Mettaton's next kick and pushed one of his high-heeled boots, which made him totter and fall over. Somehow, that excited the crowd even more.

"Bloodshed! Action!" the crowd were screaming. "Kill the human!"

While Mettaton was recovering his composure and fixing his hair, Frisk pulled out a beautifully wrapped Glamburger and ate it. Then she equipped the tutu over the top of her shorts. The roar from the crowd was deafening.

"DARLING, YOU LOOK FABULOUS! LET'S DANCE…!"

One of the lights started firing lazer beams at Frisk. She ran away as gracefully as she could.

"You can't get me! I'm the star!" she boasted.

"OOH I'M JUST WARMING UP!" said Mettaton. "LIGHTS! CAMERA! BOMBS!"

Frisk ran again. She managed to avoid all of the bombs. Mettaton wasn't so lucky: he was caught in the blast and both of his arms dislocated and fell off. He stared in disbelief.

"A…ARMS? WH.. WHO NEEDS ARMS WITH LEGS LIKE THESE? I'M STILL GOING TO WIN!"

Frisk posed and blew kisses to the crowd until Mettaton regained his confidence.

"THE SHOW.. MUST.. GO.. ON!" Mettaton's voice was a bit flat. He must be running out of battery power.

Mettaton was a lot less lethal without his arms. Frisk started dancing again. She looked up at the screen overhead, displaying the show's ratings. The ratings had gone up, up off the scale..

Soon after that, Mettaton started to wobble.

No! Not yet! Mettaton needs a fabulous finale!

In desperation, Frisk equipped the stick and threw it to Mettaton. He caught it daintily in his teeth and raised his eyebrow. Inexplicably, a red rose sprouted from the end. The crowd swooned and whistled. It was just then that Mettaton's legs gave out and he fell backwards.

* * *

Frisk knelt beside him slowly. He did look pitiful, surrounded by his disconnected limbs. He winced as Frisk's hand went to his SOUL container on his belt. He looked afraid.

Frisk smiled and pointed to the screen displaying the show's ratings.

"OOH, LOOK AT THESE RATINGS!"

Mettaton's SOUL blazed brightly. His eyes went wide.

THIS IS THE MOST VIEWERS I'VE EVER HAD! WE'VE REACHED THE VIEWER CALL-IN MILESTONE! ONCE LUCKY VIEWER WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO TALK TO ME... BEFORE I LEAVE THE UNDERGROUND FOREVER!"

One of Mettaton's aides brought over a microphone. The crowd fell silent and they could all hear a dialling tone..

"LET'S SEE WHO CALLS IN FIRST.."

Click.

"HI! YOU'RE ON TV! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ON THIS, OUR LAST SHOW?"

Napstablook's nervous voice came from the show's speakers. "... oh... hi... mettaton... I really liked watching your show... my life is pretty boring, but... seeing you on the screen... brought excitement to my life... vicariously I can't tell, but... I guess this is the last episode...? I'll miss you... mettaton... ... oh... I didn't mean to talk so long... oh..."

"NO, WAIT! WAIT, BLOOKY-"

Click. Napstablook had hung up.

Frisk could see Mettaton's anguished expression. Napstablook had been one of Mettaton's oldest and dearest friends, who knew him long before he became a star. There must have been a lot he wanted to say.

Still, the show must go on. Mettaton swallowed his pain and put on a brave smile.

"I'LL TAKE ANOTHER CALLER!"

More and more monsters called in and told Mettaton how they felt:

"Mettaton, your show made us so happy!"

"Mettaton, I don't know what I'll watch without you."

"Mettaton, there's a Mettaton-shaped hole in my Mettaton-shaped heart."

Mettaton shed an oily tear. "AH... I... I SEE... ... EVERYONE... THANK YOU SO MUCH. ... DARLING. PERHAPS... IT MIGHT BE BETTER IF I STAY HERE A WHILE. HUMANS ALREADY HAVE STARS AND IDOLS, BUT MONSTERS... THEY ONLY HAVE ME…"

Frisk lifted Mettaton's head into her lap.

"You did get to perform for one human. I'm proud to say I'm your number one human fan! Oh, your power-"

Mettaton's low battery icon was flashing, and the last bar of battery disappeared.

"I'LL BE ALRIGHT. KNOCK 'EM DEAD, DARLING. AND EVERYONE... THANK YOU. YOU'VE BEEN A GREAT AUDIENCE!"

Mettaton's batteries died and his power faded, but his smile stayed frozen on his face.

* * *

 _ **NIGHT**_

* * *

Frisk was back in her hotel room. She looked at herself in the mirror.

I look.. amazing.. Like a real star. The makeup, the glitter, the nice clothes.. I look so pretty. It's a shame to wash it all off. Then I'll be boring old me again.

Chara materialized on the end of the bed. He smiled and blushed. "You look nice." He held out a hand. Frisk took it. She was empowered, feeling Chara's admiration and knowing she was beautiful.

Some music was playing, faintly audible, outside the hotel. Frisk went to the balcony and looked out on the MTT resort, lit up for the evening. An opera stage had been set up, and Mettaton was performing a song. He'd changed back into his original rectangular shape. He was also wearing a dress.

Frisk opened the balcony door. Mettaton was crooning a ballad, which she recognized as 'Oh! One True Love!'

She pulled Chara into a slow dance. Her arms went around his neck, his went around her waist. Nose to nose, they gazed into each other's eyes and swayed together in time to the music.

Their lips brushed together, and they were kissing again. Chara undid Frisk's hairstyle and ran his fingers through her hair.

All too soon, the music stopped. The song had ended. They both turned towards the window in time to see Mettaton rocketing upwards, still wearing his frilly dress. It was so absurd that Chara burst out laughing and Frisk nearly fell over.

* * *

They sat down on the end of the bed. Frisk wiped a smear of lip gloss from Chara's mouth.

"Chara, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Frisk. Anything."

"What will you do when we get to the surface?"

"Even when we get to the surface, we'll be together forever, won't we? We could go to school and be in the same class. When we're older, we could own a shop or run a restaurant together!"

Frisk had to admit, that sounded wonderful, though slightly unrealistic.

"What about the monsters? Who will look after them when they try and go to meet the humans?"

"We'll help them.. We can show people that monsters and humans can get along."

A very uncomfortable feeling twisted its way around Frisk. She thought back to Chara's words during their first game of Truth or Dare. How do I know you're telling the truth, she'd asked him. You'll feel it, Chara had replied.

I'm being deceived, she knew. He's not being entirely truthful. He looks totally innocent, but I can tell something's not right!

Frisk excused herself to have a shower. She changed out of her dance clothes and into her own.

She looked at her reflection in the steamed-up mirror. Back to her old self.

Then, she went for a walk and found a save point in the hotel lobby.

Time to find out what Chara is thinking..

* * *

 _ **SAVE**_

* * *

Frisk returned to her room and found Chara lounging on the enormous bed.

She described how she wanted to be adopted by Toriel, and have someone to take care of her. She asked Chara about his dreams for the future, and listened carefully as he explained how he had always wanted to become a great cook. His mother had been talented at making pastries and pies and he wanted to do her proud. His ultimate ambition was to open a shop or restaurant so that many people could enjoy his cooking, and he wanted Frisk to join him.

Chara looked so passionate and sincere, but the uncomfortable feeling of deceit grew stronger. She wanted to believe him, but she knew it was dangerous to underestimate him. Frisk thought carefully: she could tell Chara was lying, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

I need to know, she decided. Chara, what are your motives?

But first, I need to know whose power is stronger. Both of them had the ability to SAVE and RESET. Whose SAVE would take precedence?

Very quickly, she thought of a plan.

"Chara, when was the last time you took a shower?"

"What? I don't need a shower."

"Yes you do. Let's get back to what we were doing last night. But first you need a shower."

Chara didn't need any further encouragement. He walked straight into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

He didn't even lock the door. Perfect.

Frisk snuck in. Behind the shower curtain, Chara sounded like he was scrubbing himself down. She picked up all of Chara's clothes, all of the towels, and anything remotely wearable, then ran all the way to the balcony, and pushed open the sliding door.

Chara turned off the shower. "What are you up to? What is making you so excited?"

A short pause. And then, "Where are my clothes..?"

He leaned out from the bathroom door, careful not to expose himself.

Frisk, standing by the balcony, gave him a slow and nervous smile. In her arms, she held the bundle of clothing. She counted to five, and threw the bundle off the edge of the balcony.

"What have you done?!" he shouted, "Bring them back!"

Frisk smiled a creepy smile. "Come on Chara, let me see you!"

"No! Go and get my clothes!" Chara slammed the bathroom door and locked it.

This is it, thought Frisk. If he can RELOAD, he'll do it. Then, I'll flirt with him and he'll forgive me. I'll know the extent of his abilities. Even if he can RELOAD and I lose all of my memories, this was all just a harmless prank by a love-struck little girl.

She waited at the bathroom door for an hour, wheedling to be let in. Chara stayed inside in a deep sulk. The door remained locked.

* * *

 _ **RELOAD**_

* * *

Frisk stepped into the room. There was Chara, lounging on the bed, exactly as she'd found him.

"I've had my shower. It's your turn", she said.

Chara took his shower. He didn't even lock the door.

To Frisk, that was proof that her SAVE superseded Chara's, and he had no memory of the experience.

While Chara was in the shower, Frisk took some time to think. I was going about this the wrong way, she realized. Chara is planning something and I won't discover what it is unless I ACT in the right way. I'll try acting evil.

Chara emerged, towelling his hair dry.

"Is that really all you want in life? To go to school and stuff?"

"Y-yes", said Chara, smiling sweetly. His cheeks were flushed and he really did look angelic.

"You already know what I love more than anything else, don't you Chara?" Frisk whispered seductively. She could feel Chara holding his breath. She could feel his feeling of anticipation.

He looked hopeful and confused all at the same time. A whole mixture of strange emotions were rising and blending, but she couldn't decipher them. She could tell that Chara was powerfully interested in what she had to say.

"I love fighting and I love winning. I want to be the strongest, the most powerful being in the Underground!"

Chara's eyes lit up. He stared at Frisk with his mouth open. Finally, he whispered, "This is what I've wanted my whole life."

"I knew you'd feel the same way. With you by my side, what couldn't we accomplish?"

Chara reached out and took Frisk's hands in his. Then, he was kissing her fingers.

Excitedly, Chara unveiled his elaborate plan to lure all of the monsters to the surface, break the barrier, and kill them. Frisk listened with growing disappointment.

Time to see how deep this goes.

"Chara", she said, stopping him mid-sentence, "I need to know how you feel about me."

Chara froze. Frisk continued. "I liked your other plan better. The one where we'd go to school and live together."

Frisk could feel an eruption of confusion, disbelief and betrayal.

Chara smiled again and this time, there was nothing sweet about it. "I see.. You set out to trap me.. Your feelings for me.. were they ever real? Or was it all just a trick?" His face twisted and his teeth clenched.

"No! Please! I want us to be together.. In a peaceful world!"

Truth. Absolute truth. It was truly what Frisk's heart wished for, and Chara could feel it resonating in his SOUL.

Chara stopped, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Frisk took Chara's hand in both of hers and pleaded with him. "Yesterday.. you said you wanted to go up to the surface with me. That we should be together forever. Let's do that, Chara. But let these people live, let them be happy."

Chara's internal struggle seemed to be causing him great pain.

"So tell me, Chara, if you had to choose between me and violence, what would you choose?"

"Frisk", he said, "Let me make this very clear. I don't have to choose. Allow me to explain, so we both understand each other."

Chara put one hand to his chest. When he pulled it away, there was a dark shadow hovering in his palm.

Is that.. Chara's heart? It's black. No, not black. Empty. Dark.

A point of light appeared in the middle. Bright and red and warm. Slowly, it grew, until Frisk recognized it as her SOUL. It fitted neatly into the empty shape, with only a little space around the edges.

She stared, transfixed. There were fracture scars in Chara's heart, like a pane of glass dropped on the ground.

Of course.. he's dead, she realized. His SOUL has split and shattered. So he used my SOUL to mend his own.

"Your SOUL is mine. I need you, Frisk. You make me complete. You fill the emptiness inside me. You are the only person in this whole world that I don't hate.. and I want this world to have only you in it."

Frisk shook her head. "No, Chara. I RESET to put this world right."

"No..? You must have misunderstood. You only have free will because I permit it. You can't leave me – I have your SOUL. Look. Here it is in my hand."

Chara's dark SOUL constricted, the sharp edges digging in to Frisk's bright red one. Terrible pain shot through her, and her body wouldn't do what she wanted. Chara was convulsing too – he was in just as much pain as she was.

We're shackled together, Frisk realized, but my SOUL is stronger. He doesn't have full control. He feels what I feel, and now we're both in agony.

Chara started to laugh and cry at the same time. Ink-black tears flowed from the corners of his eyes. His face started to distort. There was a high-pitched ringing in Frisk's ears and she felt as if all of her strength was draining out of her. She felt disorientated, as if she were back in the empty, destroyed world. Now Chara was coming towards her with his empty eyes and his empty heart..

With the last of her failing strength, Frisk dashed past Chara and ran.

* * *

 _ **RELOAD**_

* * *

Back at her save point. Frisk was still shaking with terror. It took a few minutes for her to calm down enough to think clearly. Her mind felt like a frightened bird trapped in a greenhouse. She was crouched on the floor, her hands were tightly wrapped around her knees, and she was rocking herself, trying to comfort herself.

Soon, Chara will come to look for me. I have to think. I have to come up with a plan. Above all, he _cannot_ find out what I have done. He must not know that I know..

She forced herself to go back to her room, as if nothing happened.

"Frisk! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine! I just felt a bit dizzy", she replied.

She shut herself in the bathroom and took a few more moments to compose herself, then unlocked the door and stepped out. Chara was waiting anxiously on the other side. He was back to his old self. She could almost forget that awful apparition she'd just seen.

"You must be tired out after all that dancing" said Chara. He put his arms over his head and did a pirouette.

Frisk flopped facedown onto the bed. She felt weary after her efforts to uncover Chara's motives. Chara himself had plenty of energy to spare. At first, he seemed disappointed that Frisk didn't want to dance any more. Then he joined her on the bed.

"I'll make you feel better", said Chara. He brushed her hair back and started to massage her neck and shoulders. Frisk sighed softly. It really did feel good. Chara worked his way down her back, his hands both firm and gentle.

Afterwards, they held each other, wrapped snug in the blankets, sharing a single pillow, as they usually did.

"Frisk, what are you thinking? Your mind is full, I can feel it."

Here we are. Again.

"I have a plan, Chara. A plan to become all-powerful. To reach the Absolute."

Frisk heard Chara breathe in sharply. Nobody spoke for what felt like several minutes.

"I knew it. I knew it from the time we fought Undyne! You were born to fight – and win!"

"That's right. With you beside me, what couldn't we accomplish?"

Chara started to describe how they'd kill the monsters together.

Frisk took a deep breath. Acting evil. Here goes:

"Now, Chara, you're not seeing the bigger picture. You just want to kill just for fun? I want more. I want power. Last time we went on a killing spree, Alphys evacuated most of the monsters. We can't have that. We have to be patient. First we get the monsters to the surface. Then…"

"Then..?"

"Aha. You'll have to wait!" whispered Frisk. She imitated Chara's creepy smile and the way he spoke. "But it will be SOOOO tragic, when they realize there's no escape. They'll fight us with all they've got! We'll surely witness the most heroic and selfless acts of bravery!" She mimed wiping a tear from her eye.

"You said that before! You said that you saw the best in every monster when they were united against us."

Frisk nodded. "Exactly."

Chara put his arms around her again. "You're the first person, the only person, who truly understood me."

"Of course! We share one SOUL." Frisk hugged Chara tightly.

* * *

"I just remembered – there's something I want to give to you", said Chara. He reached into his pocket and brought out a heart-shaped pendant. "It's the most precious thing I ever had."

Frisk stretched out her neck and allowed Chara to fasten it.

"I already have a piece of you. Now you have a piece of me as well. We'll be together forever, I promise", said Chara.

Frisk felt exhausted. I'll figure this all out in the morning, she told herself. Chara agreed to be patient and wait until we reach the surface. I've bought some time.

"Chara.. What's your perfect happy ending? What would you want to happen, if you could choose?"

"I… I'm in love with you, Frisk. Only you. I want to destroy everyone else in this world.. because I want my world to have only you in it."

Absolute truth. It resonated deep in Frisk's SOUL. It was intoxicating, to feel from Chara that he loved her every bit as much as she loved him.


	10. We'll Be Together Forever, Won't We?

_**MTT Resort Hotel**_

* * *

Frisk woke with a jolt.

Chara had long since faded.

She tried to work out what had happened last night. After so many SAVEs and RELOADs, it was hard to tell what had happened and what hadn't. She'd played a prank on Chara, but he wouldn't remember it. Then, she'd tricked him into revealing his real motives, and he'd been angry.. but he wouldn't remember that either. After that, she'd.. she'd almost been swayed. She had pretended to agree with his plan, and almost convinced herself that was what she wanted.

Frisk went to the bathroom to splash some water on her face.

She checked her reflection in the mirror. Despite everything, it's still me.. but for how much longer?

Could things stay as they were? No – Chara made his goals clear. He couldn't be deterred. She'd already tried.

Another thought danced across Frisk's mind. She struggled to grasp it: right now, she could..

She could go along with Chara's plan. As far as Chara was concerned, their objectives were the same. He didn't remember Frisk trying to dissuade him. Genocide.. she'd done it before..

That was the one way to stay united with Chara.

What then? After I kill all of the monsters? Can I live in a world where there's only Chara and me? Or will I be stuck in a loop of killing and RESET?

Chara said he loves me. It's true that we're sharing one SOUL. At the moment, he treats me well, but how long will that last? Once he gets bored of having no-one to torment, how do I know he won't turn on me?

Look at Chara's own SOUL.. I saw it last night. It's empty and dark. If I join him, perhaps my own SOUL will look like that..

There would be no way out. No happy ending.

I love Chara.. but I can't join him.

* * *

The heart locket was still around her neck. It felt heavy, and she wanted to take it off. Where was the fastening? She leaned closer to the mirror.

There was no fastening. The locket was a lock, and only Chara knew where to find the key. The chain was too thick to break, and it was fastened too tight to slip over her head. Frisk gave up after a few minutes. This heart locket perfectly reflected the dynamic in their relationship. She couldn't get out of it.

Then what?

She went to her inventory and pulled out the Real Knife. Here was the solution, she could feel it.

Frisk turned the point towards herself and looked at it. She'd died more times than she could count.

If things ever get beyond hopeless, at least I have that option. I gave my SOUL to save the underground. But I haven't saved it yet. If I gave my life as well, would that be enough? I don't even know. I've committed more sins than I could ever pay for with my life.

Frisk turned the knife to point away from her. This was the other solution. To eliminate Chara.

Frisk turned the problem over and over in her mind. This really was the only way out. Furthermore.. the longer she left it, the more risky it would become. She could feel Chara's emotions and Chara could feel hers. There would be no better time than..

Tonight.

No. Please no. No no no. Anything but that. One more day of peace, is that too much to ask?

I can't.. I'm already falling for him. Who knows where I might be, if I left it another day.

He's already dead. Toriel buried him.

I've seen what he really looks like. Empty eyes and empty heart.

She wept into the sink.

Then she dried her tears.

* * *

Frisk dialled Sans' number.

"Hey."

"hey."

"I'm probably gonna leave the Underground soon. And I have a …request. So… how about grabbing some lunch with me today? At the MTT restaurant."

* * *

They sat down in a secluded corner of the restaurant. Frisk ordered a Glamburger and fries for each of them.

"well, here we are. your journey's almost over, huh? you must really wanna go home. hey. i know the feeling, buddo. though sometimes it's better to take what's given to you. down here you've already got food, drink, friends… is what you have to do… really worth it?"

Frisk smiled sadly at that. "I can't stay here. I'd like to, because everyone's been really kind. But I have to leave. I-I can't explain it, but something really bad is about to happen and I'm the cause of it."

"i'm rootin' for ya, kid. well, you need my help. so tell me..?"

Frisk put a bag on the table and gestured for Sans to open it. When he did, his eyes shrunk down to pinpoints of light.

"..buddy, this is a lot of cash."

It was. This was the majority of the money Frisk had collected during her stay in the Underground.

"That's right. Since I'm leaving, I won't need it. I'm asking you to give me a farewell party in a few days. You can do what you want with the rest."

"..you're really giving this to me? i'm the laziest bum in snowdin. i love nothing more than doing.. absolutely.. nothing."

"That's too bad. I have another request, and it's not just from me. I have a difficult job to do tonight in Waterfall. If it goes well, I'll give you a phone call. Please could you come and get me? We could meet by that old telescope.."

"i can do that. i'm on duty tonight anyway. so that's all you're askin' me, buddy?"

"There's more to it. If I DON'T give you that call by midnight.." Frisk didn't know how Sans would react. A few days ago, he'd attacked her. She took a deep breath.

"Well.. this is difficult to explain. Here goes: there will be another human that looks a bit like me. For the sake of everyone who lives down here, you need to kill it quickly. Tonight if you can."

Sans was shocked. For once, he was lost for words. He couldn't imagine this kid asking him to kill anyone. On the other hand, he had been receiving instructions to kill a certain human. In a strange way, it made sense.

"Sans, listen to me. We've fought before, but we weren't trying to kill each other. Do you remember it? Do you remember what it was like to fight a human?"

"..yeah. actually, i.. i didn't want to admit it, but i was pretty scared.. you read my moves and dodged my attacks. i couldn't do anything."

"If you encounter the 'other' human, it's a lot more dangerous than I am. You need to kill it quickly. Don't try to restrain it or spare it."

"..what? how d'ya mean, more dangerous? how can i win against something stronger than you?"

Frisk struggled to find the words to express the unfairness of a fight between a monster and a human. This Sans had never seen a powerful SOUL driven by the desire to kill. His fondness for Frisk would make him reluctant to fight a human, and therefore, even more vulnerable.

"In the library, there's an orange book. It's about SOULs and fighting: if a monster doesn't want to fight, it will be weak; it will be even weaker against a powerful SOUL that aims to kill. Read that book if it helps you."

Sans counted off his jobs on his fingers: "farewell party, bag o'cash, read a book, sentry duty, chauffeur service from the telescope, kill a human that's nigh indestructible…."

Sans' eyes disappeared inside their sockets.

Frisk put a hand on his shoulder.

"You got it. Great! Thanks for treating me."

She stood up and walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

 ** _NIGHT_**

* * *

Frisk spent the rest of the day preparing her secret hideout.

The waterfall cave was perfect. It was accessible only by bridge seeds. Secluded. The waterfall would drown out any sounds.

She piled up some bundles of firewood and made a campfire. Most useful of all, there was a Box in the cave, which she used to transport a sleeping mat, pillows, and blankets into the cave. She collected bunches of freshly picked flowers, then lit candles and placed them around the room.

She hid the Real Knife in a crevice in the wall, next to her makeshift bed.

She dressed carefully in the black MTT-Brand top, stowing her own clothing away.

The candlelight glimmered prettily on the underside of the waterfall. The campfire warmed the cave nicely. The scent of wood smoke mingled with the fragrance from the plucked flowers.

Chara would appear soon. Frisk stoked the fire and watched the flames anxiously. She felt sick.

* * *

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Chara was here. She turned towards him, reaching out her arms. It felt so good to hold him. It was the feeling of her own SOUL coming home to her.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"If we're going to make plans, we need a secret hideout. This is our base", said Frisk. "It's hard to find if you don't know how. And we can't be overheard here. We can talk about anything."

"I love it. You've put a lot of thought into this."

They sat on the makeshift bed, watching the fire. Chara sat behind Frisk, letting her rest her back against his chest. His arms wrapped around her shoulders.

Let us stay like this forever, thought Frisk, I'm surrounded by the person I love. But If I stay with you, Chara, we would destroy this world all over again. I'd be trapped here in an endless cycle of murder and destruction.

He squeezed her gently. "I can feel your love for me. It's as strong as mine is for you. But you feel.. conflicted somehow. There's sadness within you. Tell me, what's wrong?"

Chara turned Frisk around to face him, gently. The sight of his concerned face was more than she could bear. She started to cry.

"What's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Tell me who it is and I'll kill them. No – don't cry. I'm here.."

Frisk shook her head, unable to say anything. Chara wiped her tears gently from the corners of her eyes. He was stroking her face, running his fingers through her hair, and she was doing the same. Then they were kissing.

Chara pulled Frisk into his lap, one hand supporting her back, the other resting on her thigh.

He stretched his neck up to kiss Frisk. She lifted her chin a little, and he started to kiss her down her neck. He moved the chain of her heart locket aside to reach her collarbones.

Frisk was in ecstasy: she could hardly breathe. She had no idea her body was so sensitive. Her senses were heightened because she knew her time with Chara was finite.

Her tiny gasps seemed to excite Chara. He slipped the sleeve off her left shoulder and tugged it down to the elbow. A couple of safety pins popped open. Although completely flat-chested, Frisk felt vulnerable under the intensity of Chara's gaze. She started to cover herself with her hands.

"No.. you're beautiful. Don't hide from me.."

Chara stroked and eased her hands away until she relented, though she wasn't sure whether she wanted Chara to continue. It felt incredibly good, and also incredibly wrong.

"I.. I- no, stop..! Chara, wait..

But Chara didn't stop.

"Chara, I don't.. know.. if I'm.. ready for this.."

She tried to push Chara away, but her determination to resist was fading rapidly. She gave in to the soft lips and gentle tongue.

Now, he was kissing her down her chest, and Frisk arched her back, let her hands reach backwards until they found the wall of the cave.. the crevice in the rocks.

She cried out a little, half from pleasure, half from anguish, as Chara's mouth went to her breast..

And her hand found the handle of the knife-

She drove it into Chara's back, between his shoulder blades, stabbed him twice before he managed to struggle free. Chara reached out a hand to block her, still disorientated, but she slashed open his palm and knocked him over again and pinned him down. He tried to shield himself, but in vain. Frisk kept stabbing and stabbing.

Finally, Chara's struggling grew weaker. He was choking, shuddering, twitching. His mouth worked, but no sound came out, only blood. Eventually, he stopped moving altogether. Frisk's shaking hands went to his throat to feel for a pulse, but she couldn't feel anything over her own racing heart. She slit his throat for good measure.

During the struggle to survive, her emotions were suppressed. But faced with the aftermath, the consequences, they came back in full force.

* * *

For what felt like an hour, Frisk couldn't stop shaking. She wanted someone to hold her and comfort her, desperately, so she sat leaning against Chara, with her back to him. She held one of his ruined hands, lacing their fingers together. Then she turned around to look at his face. The eyes were nearly closed, but not quite – the pupils, now sightless, were pointing in her direction.

And just like that, he's gone. My confidant. The only one who knew me from the world before this one. The only one who knew of my dark past and still loved me. Who will I turn to now? Who will hold me at night?

"Chara! Come back to me! Talk to me again…" cried Frisk in a cracked and broken voice.

But nobody came.

She sobbed bitterly into Chara's shoulder.

* * *

Frisk was slumped across Chara's body, and their fingers were still laced together.

A dark shape flickered across Frisk's vision. Through her tears, the candles were blurred spheres of light against the darkness. She dried her tears and looked about. Through swollen and sore eyes, she focused on this strange fluttering object that wafted just above Chara's body. What could it be? It was the color of dried blood, a rusty brown shade, and as shapeless as a fragment of ash caught in the updraft of a fire. She stared. Was it.. pulsing?

It's important, I know it is. But I don't understand.

Despite its ragged edges and some holes, could it be a heart shape? Now it was drifting towards her.

That's my SOUL, she realized. She remembered it as it used to be, plump and bright red, large, bold. Now this thing looks like it might crumble at a touch.

Is this what a broken heart looks like?

Frisk dared not reach out with her hands, but she let the dark red flake come to her and settle in the left side of her chest. Her skin tingled – an echo of Chara's last kiss. She shivered.

I have to move on, Frisk told herself, before I start crying again. I'm not done here.

She thought of leaving the knife to rest by Chara's side, but decided she might need it, and washed it off in the waterfall. She packed as many of her belongings as she could salvage into the Box. She carried Chara and tucked him gently into the bed, so that he looked like he was sleeping. It would be better to remember him that way.

Another pang of grief hit her. Chara was gone and there had been no final talk, no farewell. No closure. There wouldn't be any way to say goodbye or to tell him she still loved him.

Frisk looked at her knife. I could.. go back to my old SAVE. It's not too late. But Chara had made it very clear that he could not coexist peacefully with humans or monsters. This was the only option for a peaceful world. She buried the knife in the very bottom of her box and equipped herself with the stick.

After that, she tried to wash off the blood in the waterfall. Her dark clothing hid the stains well. She started to notice all the injuries she'd acquired: she'd managed to slice her own fingers, and she was covered in bruises, scratches, cuts. A torn fingernail.

Inside the cave, the candles had melted into stumps and wax puddles. The fire was now reduced to embers. Frisk used the last of its light to find her cellphone and call Sans. He picked up the phone after the second ring.

"i'm coming, buddy. meet at the telescope, like we agreed, yeah? i'm gonna be there in a few minutes.."

Then some huffing and puffing and rustling while Frisk thanked him.

There was one last thing to do. Frisk found a save point.

If I SAVE my game here, then there really is no going back. I replace my old file where Chara is alive, with a file in which he is dead. I lock him out of this timeline forever.

* * *

 _ **SAVE**_

* * *

 _Writer's note:_

 _I had to cut a few bits out of this chapter, to keep it within the 'Teen' rating. Deleted content will be available on request._


	11. Name The Fallen Human

_**Waterfall**_

* * *

Sans was waiting for Frisk at the telescope, though she had no idea how he managed to appear so quickly. He was appalled at the sight of her: soaked to the skin, covered in scratches and bruises, her clothing disintegrating. Crying.

"…pal.. what happened to you? did somebody do this to you!?" he said in disbelief.

"Please. Take me to Toriel. The Ruins. Please…"

Sans saw that Frisk was trembling. She looked so small and thin without her plush woollen sweater. He took off his fleece-lined jacket and wrapped it around her tiny frame.

"c'mon kid.." he encouraged her, taking her hand and leading her through the Waterfall trail towards Snowdin. As they got closer, the air grew chilly and the child started to shiver violently. Sans was cold too, without his jacket. He had to hurry. He didn't think humans could withstand the cold as well as skeletons.

"buddy, c'mere. ..you're slowing down, but we gotta speed up, see? cos i'm worried about you now. i've never seen you this bad, not even when i broke up you and papyrus.."

Sans lifted Frisk and carried her in his arms. He did something he almost never did: he started to run.

"kid, you weigh nearly nothing… maybe if you live with us a bit longer, you might become a skeleton yourself."

The human said nothing, but hugged him gratefully.

* * *

Sans sprinted all the way to the ruins. If it hadn't been in the dead of night, he might have tried knocking on a few doors to see if the Snowdin villagers could help. He thumped Toriel's door as hard as he could until he heard a voice answer from inside.

"Who are you? It's after midnight!" came Toriel's voice. She sounded angry and sleepy all at once.

"this is an emergency!" called Sans. "the human's in trouble.. so open up!"

Toriel burst through the doors in her nightgown. She squinted into the dark, and then her eyes went wide and her hands went to her mouth. She pulled them both into her home and out of the cold, closing the door firmly behind her. She rushed Sans into her living room, still carrying Frisk, and lit the fire. Sans laid Frisk on the rug in front of the fireplace.

Toriel felt Frisk's face and hands, and checked her breathing and pulse. "Get her out of those wet things", she commanded, "If we don't warm her up, she will catch hypothermia." She rushed to the kitchen and Sans heard the clank of a kettle being filled.

"…buddy.. snap out of it… hey. don't sleep. you gotta get outta these wet clothes.."

But the human seemed barely conscious. Her eyes weren't focusing and she hardly moved. Sans unwrapped his blue jacket from Frisk. Underneath, she was wearing a dark top that seemed to be coming apart all by itself, the rags held together poorly with safety pins. Her arms were covered in scratches and bruises. Sans pulled the sodden fragments of fabric away. With a squelchy noise, he pulled off one boot, then the other, letting the water trickle onto Toriel's floor.

"…. kid. you're gonna have to take it from here. y'see, socks are… ah.. it wouldn't be proper. i don't even like touching my own socks after i've worn 'em, sounds strange, right?"

No reply from Frisk. Sans realized he'd have to do it himself.

Already deeply uncomfortable, Sans started to peel off one of Frisk's purple socks, using the very tips of his bony fingers. He couldn't do it. Socks were such an intimate article of clothing.

It was at that moment that Toriel came in with a mug of tea and a fluffy towel. She saw Sans' bashfulness and handed him the towel. Sans wrapped the towel around Frisk. He tried not to look as Toriel calmly removed the child's soaking underwear.

Sans held Frisk gently to sit her up, while Toriel held the mug of hot tea to her lips and coaxed her to drink. After a few sips, she seemed to revive.

"…Mom.."

"My child.. you're awake! Keep drinking. That tea will restore your health and warm your body."

Frisk obediently drained the mug, then held out her tiny hands to Toriel. They nuzzled noses.

"Sans? Are you here too?" asked Frisk.

"..right here, kid." said Sans from her shoulder, still holding her upright.

* * *

When Frisk was strong enough to stand, Toriel gave her a bath and treated her wounds. Sans was too shy to help, but he told a funny story to lighten the mood.

Once Frisk was washed and dressed, Toriel tasked him with wrapping the child's torn nail with surgical tape, so it wouldn't catch and bleed. The kind gesture reminded Frisk so much of Chara that she started to sob all over again.

Frisk couldn't bear to sleep alone – she begged Toriel and Sans not to leave her, and they all slept in Toriel's bed, Sans on one side of her and Toriel on the other.

* * *

Frisk woke from her fitful sleep. Toriel was making breakfast. Sans was sleeping soundly next to her. Frisk rubbed at her puffy eyes and tried to piece together the events of last night.

I.. killed Chara. I tricked him and murdered him. Sans brought me here.

She burrowed into Sans' bony shoulder, wishing she could hide from the world.

Nobody knew what she'd done. Toriel and Sans treated her as if she were the victim of some terrible attack, not as the perpetrator. They would surely despise her if they knew the truth. Better they didn't know.

Toriel came to shake Sans and Frisk by their shoulders. "Breakfast is ready. Come and eat while it's hot!"

They ate a breakfast of fried snails and roasted bugs on toast. Sans unleashed his best bad puns and made Frisk laugh. Frisk did her best to act as normal. Indeed, her wounds had healed, thanks to Toriel's healing ointment.

After breakfast, Frisk helped clear the table and wash up. She took Toriel and Sans by the hand. "Please talk to me. I have something to tell you."

Toriel and Sans listened patiently.

Frisk explained that she had to leave the Underground for good. She didn't want to, but she had to go. It would be for the best.

She expressed her heartfelt gratitude to Toriel and asked to stay for a few more days until she was strong enough to leave.

"Of course, my child. Stay here until you are ready to leave home. Please.. call me 'Mom' like you used to. I will still be your mother, even when you've gone." said Toriel tearfully.

"I love you, Mom.." Frisk cried. She hugged Toriel and nose-nuzzled her.

"Sans..?"

"don't worry, kid. i did what you asked me. you'll have a good send-off. we're throwing you a farewell party the day after tomorrow."

* * *

Later that day, Frisk decided she was strong enough to hunt down Flowey. She emptied the snails out of Toriel's bucket and took a trowel from the rack of gardening tools.

"Are you off to play in the garden, young one?" asked Toriel.

Frisk nodded and smiled, doing her best to look cheerful.

"Have a good time. I have some business to attend to. Call me on your cellphone if you need anything", said Toriel.

"Sure. Thanks Mom!" said Frisk.

* * *

After about an hour of poking around the Ruins, Flowey appeared. Frisk held out her arms to him.

"Flowey the flower! My first friend.."

Flowey's expression was skeptical for a moment. You idiot, he seemed to be thinking, I filled you with thorns last time we met, have you forgotten? Then he smiled.

"Howdy! Did you come all this way looking for little old me?" Flowey wiggled his petals appealingly. His eyes fell upon the heart locket around Frisk's neck. He stared in astonishment.

As swift as a striking snake, one of Frisk's hands grasped Flowey around his stem, just below his head. The other hand scooped up the trowel. Flowey writhed and squealed, but Frisk tightened her grip.

Frisk started to dig up Flowey's root with short stabs of the trowel. She levered up his root ball and dumped him in the bucket, then jammed her trowel into the ground beside her, letting it stand there. She sat cross-legged and watched calmly as Flowey hissed and spat. Enraged, he bit the edge of the bucket, but he couldn't get out. A strange feeling of satisfaction came over Frisk at seeing Flowey captive and in her power. She smiled.

This cruel smile of Frisk's seemed to unnerve Flowey even more.

"Stop making that creepy face!" he screamed. He struggled wildly. He thrashed around in the bucket until he was battered and exhausted.

Frisk's eyes widened a little, and her smile deepened. The tables had been turned on her would-be tormentor and she was savoring her victory.

Recognition dawned on both of them at once.

"C-Chara…?" stammered Flowey, who was now nearly insensible with fear.

"Golly, you must be so confused.." said Frisk, cruelly mimicking Flowey's voice.

That's right, she thought. There is some part of Chara lodged within my heart. Frisk would never delight in torturing someone, especially someone defenceless, someone very much weaker than herself. Frisk would show mercy to someone once they were defeated. She'd find something kind to say, and her opponent would lose the will to fight her.

But somehow, the taste of her foe's humiliation was delicious, and she couldn't stop. She reached out her hand towards Flowey. He cringed down into that bucket as far as he could, but he knew he was cornered. Frisk stroked one of his petals softly. It felt incredibly good to violate his personal space and make him feel vulnerable. To crush him further even after he'd been defeated.

With great force of will, she withdrew her hand. She would not lose control of her SOUL again.

"Be good, Flowey. I'm not going to hurt you", she said, trying to reassure him. But the words seemed to twist as she spoke them, and Flowey looked more terrified than ever. Disheartened, she picked up the bucket and the trowel and headed for home.

There, she stashed Flowey in a convenient Box.

* * *

Frisk spent the evening with Toriel. First they played a board game. Then Frisk showed Toriel some leaves she'd collected around the Ruins, and enjoyed a lesson in botany.

Sans had gone home, but he'd left Toriel well furnished with knock-knock jokes. He'd also attempted to bake some sort of egg-filled pie, but it was so strange that even Toriel couldn't eat it.

* * *

 _ **NIGHT**_

* * *

Frisk waited until Toriel had gone to bed before unpacking Flowey. He looked weak and desperate, but he'd managed to compose himself a little.

"How are you, Flowey? I thought I'd check and see if you needed anything." Perhaps Flowey was a little wilted. "Would you like some water?" she asked, holding up her water jug from her bedside table.

"Yes please.." said Flowey politely. It took a lot of fear to make Flowey polite. Frisk poured a trickle of water onto his soil.

"That's better, isn't it? No hard feelings about the 'Friendliness Pellets', right?" said Frisk.

"Ha.. ha.. Of c-course not…"

"You know, Flowey, we got off to a bad start. We should be friends. After all, nobody really understands us.. except each other."

"Ha.. ha.. yeah.. we can be.. friends.."

"The thing you hate the most… what was it..? 'Worthless pity', right? You won't get any of that from me. I know who you are and what you are. Just like me, you're a broken SOUL."

This discussion about his SOUL made Flowey look uncomfortable, but he literally was a captive audience. He had no choice but to agree.

"You've seen all this world has to offer, but you've only seen a fraction of me. I think life is going to be a lot more.. interesting.. from now on, don't you?"

"Oh yes.. interesting.. heh.." Flowey was so nervous, he could barely speak. Frisk felt one-sided conversations with her victim were delightfully empowering, but this one was getting dull.

"You're no fun today. I'll put you back for now" said Frisk. She picked up Flowey and lowered him into the Box. "Goodnight.. Asriel."

Frisk slept badly. Her SOUL had been returned her, but she felt none of its warmth.


	12. Reunited

_**The Hotlands, Laboratory of the Royal Scientist**_

* * *

Frisk missed Chara horribly, but the suspicion that his SOUL was still there within her was very disturbing.

If anyone can help me, it would be Alphys. Maybe she can figure out what happened to me.

But when she got to the Lab, Alphys was missing. She found a note in Alphys' near-illegible chicken-scratch handwriting:

' _I have to be able to face my own mistakes. I want to be clear: this isn't anyone else's problem but mine. If you want to know 'the truth', enter the door next to this note. You at least deserve what I did.'_

Frisk hoped she didn't have to go down to the True Lab again. She'd been there before, and it was terrifying. She tried to reach Alphys' phone but she couldn't get through – Alphys had no signal.

Alphys is down there. I have to go down there too.

* * *

Frisk took a deep breath and stepped into the elevator that would take her to the True lab. The lift shuddered and creaked on the way down and the lights went out. Frisk crouched on the floor and covered her eyes until it was over.

The elevator crashed to a halt, and Frisk had to use her stick to lever the door open. The power had gone, and the emergency backup lighting cast a sickly dim green glow. Even that had begun to flicker. The thought of being plunged into complete darkness was horrible.

The True Lab was in a bad state of repair. Dust and cobwebs were everywhere. Cracks and peeling paint too. There was a damp, sweetish rotten smell that made Frisk gag.

Something scuttered along the wall behind her, and she jumped.

What's wrong with me? I used to be braver than this.

Oh. I see. This is Chara's fear. Fear of the dark.. Fear of being alone.

Now it's part of me.

Frisk pressed on.

What was that in the distant dark..? Something white. Frisk squinted. Could it be a lab coat? it wasn't moving. It looked like a figure, just crouching there. She approached timidly. Yes! It was-

"Alphys!"

Alphys squeaked and startled.

Frisk tried to hide how much she was shaking. She crept up to Alphys. What was Alphys doing? In the dim lighting she could make out Alphys' hand on the lever of a garbage disposal chute.

The chute was big enough for Alphys' body to fit down it. Surely not-

"Alphys.. it's dark and scary down here. Come upstairs with me..?" said Frisk.

"..I-I'm not coming back.." whispered Alphys.

"Come on Alphys, I need you. Please come upstairs with me."

Alphys burst into tears.

"I-I-I'm a failure. I wanted to help.. and I messed it all up! I can't take it.. all these phone calls and letters. If I had the courage, I'd.." she glanced at the garbage disposal, "but I'm too cowardly.."

Alphys' situation, her words, resonated within Frisk. Deep sympathy for her plight. Frustration for her lack of self-belief.

I have far more to be ashamed of than you do, Alphys. Don't give up!

"Talk to me", Frisk said. "I read your note. And your journal entries. Is this.. about the amalgamates?"

Alphys nodded. "I injected the dying monsters with Determination so their SOULs would last after death.. They recovered.. and.. they looked healthy. Now they're.. they're… Seeing them like this… How can I send them back to their families? I r-really messed up.. All I ever do is mess up. I'm an inconvenience to everybody.."

"I think we can. The families will still be happy to see them alive. I've met the amalgamates. None of them hurt me, and they still remember who they are. I'll help you send them home."

"I c-can't face it.. I'm too afraid…"

"Alphys, I have no way to prove this to you, but I know this will work out. Please believe me. You've saved these monsters' lives and their families will be grateful. I promise you."

Alphys allowed herself to be led to the lift.

* * *

Frisk was very glad to be back in the Clean Lab, the bright and cheerful front that Alphys had set up to hide the horrors of her experiments. She did her best to cheer Alphys up.

"Alphys, you CAN put this right. Nobody can do it, except you. I believe in you!"

"How can I believe in myself after this?"

"I'm going to give you something. Some of my determination.." and Frisk hugged Alphys tightly and held her.

"D-d-determination?! Wait! W-what if I melt? What if we get fused together!?" Alphys said, as she started to struggle.

"If that happened, I wouldn't mind. You're one of the best people I ever met. Kind.. Smart.. adorable.." Frisk didn't let go. She held Alphys tightly.

"Y-you really believe in me that much? And.. even if we got permanently stuck together…?"

"I mean it, Alphys, you're one of the people I most admire. Did that work? Do you feel more determined?"

Alphys paused for a moment.

"Yes", she said. "I've changed my mind about all this. I'm going to tell everyone what I've done. It's… I-it's going to be hard. But I'll do it. The amalgamates are still themselves. They deserve better than living down there, eating.. um.. dog food.."

"You can do it!"

"Y-yeah! I'm gonna make some phone calls!"

"Then I'll start bringing the amalgamates up here."

"A-are you sure you can… um.. I mean, it's dark and scary down there.. and those guys get kinda sassy when they don't get fed on time.."

"I'll be brave if you will. Those amalgamates never harmed me before. I'll be fine!" said Frisk confidently, marching to the elevator.

* * *

Snowdrake's mother was the most horrifying amalgamate in appearance, but Frisk knew she was incapable of attacking.

"…Sn.. o..wwwwy.." the amalgamate moaned.

"Yeah! I met Snowy, he's a really COOL guy!"

Though it was dark, and the amalgamate's face was grotesque, Frisk knew she was smiling. She grasped for another ice pun.

"He also taught me to ski, and it was all downhill from there.."

Her joke was so terrible that she cringed at it. But Snowdrake's mother looked overjoyed that her son was doing well and making friends.

"Snowwwwyyyyyy!"

"There's SNOW possible way my puns could get any worse. I'll have to get Snowy to help me! Are you ready to meet him?"

Frisk led Snowdrake's mother by one of her.. appendages.. to the lift, and tried hard not to think about it.

They both blinked in the bright light of Alphys' lab. In well-lit surroundings, Snowdrake's mother was more pitiful than scary.

Alphys ran up to them both. "..I did it!" she said. I called the families. They know what happened, but they're.. happy..?! Erm.. um.. I'll call Snowdrake now!"

* * *

Snowdrake and his mother were reunited.

Frisk was pleasantly surprised at how little Snowdrake was affected by his mother's strange appearance. "She needs cheering up", she told him, "You must have a few good jokes, now that you're a famous comedian."

"Nah, I found that fame was SLEETING", Snowdrake retorted. "There's no COLD hard cash in that business. That's why I'm gonna rob a SNOWBANK!"

They all laughed, even the monsters that had been fused to Snowdrake's mother. One of the Vegetoid monsters near her eye said, "I'm so glad I could join a family with a good sense of humor! I already love you from my head TO-MA-TOES! Hahaha!"

* * *

"That went… r-really well!" said Alphys. "Let's keep going!"

And so Frisk went down to the True Lab again. Lemon Bread, the amalgamate composed of Shyren's sister and at least one other toothy monster, pretended to be a save point, and gave Frisk a horrible fright. Frisk persevered and hummed Shyren's favorite tune to lure her into the elevator.

Frisk thought Endogeny was adorable. She didn't even mind the slobber.

There was another terrifying moment when Frisk walked past a mirror in the dark and nearly leaped out of her skin when her reflection moved in the dim lighting. Just when she managed to calm down, Reaper Bird launched itself out of the mirror at her. She could only cower on the ground, praying for safety. But she didn't give up.

One by one, she and Alphys reunited the amalgamates with their families. All of the monsters expressed their gratitude to Alphys.

Napstablook and Shyren came to collect Shyren's sister. Shyren was too timid to say anything, but Napstablook spoke for her. "shyren brought her sister's violin.. i thought maybe we could sprinkle the ashes onto it.. i'm so glad she's alive.. oh no.. i've made a happy occasion really awkward.. oh well.. oooooo.."

* * *

Frisk and Alphys were back in the Clean Lab, relaxing after a hard day. It hadn't been easy, but it was well worth the reward.

"So t-t-that's it! All the amalgamates have gone home! I.. um.. I don't know how to thank you.."

Actually, that was the easy part, thought Frisk.

"Alphys, today I came to find you. Because.. I need your help."

"Y-you need MY help?! I'd do anything for you.. but, um…"

"Something strange happened to my SOUL. It doesn't feel right. Would you mind taking a look at it?" asked Frisk.

Alphys looked flustered and out of sorts, but Frisk could sense her curiosity.

"You will help me, won't you? ..Please?"

"C-c-come this way then... Follow me."

Alphys took a pair of flashlights, and they climbed down an emergency staircase. Neither of them trusted the lift.

She led Frisk to the Determination Extractor. It reminded her of Sans' blasters, some sort of animal skull with huge eye sockets. Cables and tubes came off each side, disappearing into the darkness. The first time Frisk had seen it, many RESETs ago, she'd been so afraid and so curious, but never dared to tamper with it. Now it seemed she'd be getting a proper introduction.

Alphys wheeled an operating table in from another room. "Lie down here and make yourself comfortable. Try and relax. I promise you it doesn't hurt, it just looks a bit scary." Frisk obediently lay down on the operating table. Her heart was pounding so hard it was almost painful. The dark screen beside the Extractor lit up with green text:

STATUS: ACTIVE

MODE: SCAN

Alphys was calibrating the machine. Every now and then, she stopped to check on Frisk. "Ok.. we're ready", she said. "I'm.. um.. going to wheel you inside the machine. First, put this on your heart", and here she handed Frisk a padded electrode with some thin wires connecting it to the Extractor. Trembling, Frisk slipped it under her sweater. It felt cold against her bare skin.

"A-a-are you ready?" said Alphys. Frisk nodded. She wheeled the operating table under the Extractor. Even though Frisk knew there was nothing to fear, she was terrified as the skull-shaped shadow loomed over her. Alphys' yellow scale-skinned paw reached to her through one of the eye sockets – she took it and squeezed it gratefully.

"I-I'm starting it!" said Alphys. The electrode on Frisk's chest made her skin tingle, as if a current was running through it. Frisk concentrated on controlling her breathing and staying calm. She could hear Alphys tapping away at the keyboard, clicking buttons, connecting cables.

This was a lot scarier when I came here alone, for the first time. I have Alphys with me. She'll find out what's happened to me.. maybe my SOUL can be restored.

* * *

The experiment was over and Alphys was analyzing her data at her workstation in the Clean Lab. Frisk hovered anxiously at Alphys' shoulder, but she couldn't understand what all those numbers meant.

"There. Um.. are you ready?"

Frisk swallowed her fear. "I'm ready", she said.

"Let's recap on what happened to the Amalgamates first". Alphys went over to a whiteboard and started to draw some diagrams. She was so calm and confident when explaining the science. All of her awkwardness was gone.

"The Amalgamates are fallen down monsters with fading SOULs, which I injected with Determination. Since monster bodies do not have enough physical matter to handle high concentrations of Determination, the magic that composed them lost cohesion, and their bodies started to melt. Proximity to other monster SOULs in a similar state allowed the monsters' SOULs and bodies to fuse together."

Alphys drew another diagram. A similar event for a human.

"Extrapolating from this.. imagine a human SOUL that has been.. um.. compromised. Imagine it has a concentration of Determination that is near-lethal, even for a human. I hypothesize that the human SOUL might lose cohesion in the same way – and be able to fuse with the SOUL of another human if one were nearby."

Now Alpyhs drew a heart on the board. She shaded some parts of it red and the other parts blue.

"The data we collected in the Determination Extractor fit my proposed model. Your SOUL has properties suggesting it originated from two different human beings. Both SOUL parts show signs of recent trauma. H-h-however, in its current state, your SOUL is.. i-i-it's fully functional."

Frisk nodded. Deep down, she'd known it all along. She'd given her SOUL to Chara, and that contract was binding, still. She remembered him wishing, "We'll be together forever, won't we?"

His dream had come true.

And didn't I also pray with all my heart that I could turn Chara good and bring him with me to the surface?

She wondered if Chara had planned the whole thing.

Frisk fell to her knees, suddenly feeling faint. Alphys rushed forward, dropping her board pens, and held her.

"Y-you talked to me earlier today, um.. regarding the other amalgamates. If I hadn't injected them with determination, they might not have survived at all. B-b-but they're still alive and their families are overjoyed to have them back. And right now.. I… I-I'm really glad you're still here. You've helped me.. so much.."

* * *

 _ **NIGHT**_

* * *

Frisk unpacked Flowey from her box and set him on the desk beside her bed. She could already see he looked unwell. His leaves were slightly wilted, and the color of his petals looked faded.

She reached out to lift his head up, but he flinched away from her.

"I really don't mean you any harm. If I wanted you dead, don't you think I would have finished you already?" she said, irritated.

"Why are you keeping me alive?" asked Flowey miserably, "You caught me. Why not just snap my stem? What's the use in keeping me in that Box? There's no light, no air, nothing to do and nobody to talk to."

"Right now, you've got lamp light, I'm about to water you, and then we'll have a nice chat. How does that sound?"

Flowey did look dejected. But Frisk had plans for them both and she needed them to work together.

"You're my first friend, here in the Underground. Speaking for Chara, you were his first friend too. So I'll give you a choice: either you can stay out and talk to me nicely, or you can go back in that Box" said Frisk reasonably.

I'm even starting to sound like Chara. I'm bargaining and manipulating. Giving poor Flowey a choice between fear and boredom. Chara won me over eventually. Maybe he can do the same for Flowey.

"Water.. Please.." Flowey begged. Frisk watered him and adjusted her bedside lamp so he could get more of its light. She reclined on her bed and gave him a patient smile.

"You and I, Flowey, are going to have to learn to trust each other. Let's get to know each other a little better. You were so curious about me before. Isn't there anything you want to ask me?"

Of course, when Flowey was powerful and Frisk was his plaything, he'd enjoyed dissecting her motives and feelings. He was considerably less enthusiastic now the roles were reversed. But he was curious, Frisk could feel it. Flowey got bored with the regular monsters; he wanted new information and he thrived on dark secrets.

"You know who I am; you called me 'Asriel' last night. Who and what, exactly, are you? Are you Chara? Or something else?"

"I'm both Chara and Frisk. Our SOULs got combined in this body."

That piqued Flowey's interest. He had a special fascination for SOULs.

"Can I .. see it? Your combined SOUL, I mean." he asked.

"Can you? Have a look and tell me what you see." Frisk lay back against her pillows and let her arms relax.

Flowey bent his head to have a closer look. He frowned. "It's full of holes.. but somehow it's holding together. It doesn't look too good.. Kinda wilted, like me. And… Woah.. that's a lot of LV…" He stared greedily.

Frisk wasn't surprised.

She'd killed Chara and then absorbed his SOUL. Both of their Levels of Violence would be combined.

* * *

There was something else Frisk wanted to try. She remembered her first night with Chara, when he let her share the warmth of his SOUL. Would it work on Flowey?

"Flowey, come closer", she called.

"I'm in a bucket", he said glumly. His expression said 'you idiot'.

Frisk moved him closer. She held her hand to his face. Flowey looked wary, barely tolerating the touch.

"Can you feel anything?"

"Not really. Unless you mean suspicious and threatened?"

Frisk picked up the bucket and set it on her lap. She hugged poor Flowey gently, while he squirmed and wriggled. She called into her own SOUL for compassion and mercy, or for some of Chara's brotherly feelings to surface.

Come on! Try! Remember the feeling of befriending someone you thought you wouldn't get on with. Remember the feeling of forgiveness!

But somehow these feelings were diminished. They were far less than they had been before.

Her kind deeds today, she realized, were only an act to get what she wanted. She saved Alphys from despair and suicide, and persuaded her to release the amalgamates to their families.. but that was only to get Alphys to help her.

Still, she desperately longed for Flowey to accept her.

"Flowey, do you feel anything for me? Any feeling of warmth or friendship?"

"No. I just feel weird. Please can you stop doing that?"

Frisk set Flowey back on her desk, feeling disappointed.

"Let's call it a night", she suggested. "I'll leave the light on for you. Would you like any more water?"

"No, I'm good, thanks. You're really gonna leave me here, beside you, while you sleep? You're not putting me back in the Box for tonight?"

"Of course. I trust you. Besides, if you DO try anything, it will only work once.."

* * *

 _Writer's note:_

 _This is the first story fragment I wrote. I created a monster: Amalgamate!Frisk? Franken!Frisk?_

 _Anyway, for any readers who made it this far, I would be really grateful for a review. Let me know if you're enjoying the story, or give some constructive criticism so I can improve._

 _Peace,_

 _Mong Dog_

 _Xx_


	13. You Call This A Farewell Party?

**_Snowdin Town Square_**

* * *

Sans, good to his word, had prepared a magnificent party for Frisk. He'd invited every monster he could find. Snowdin town was festooned with lights and decorations. The little tree in the town square was nearly buried in presents.

There was a banquet table standing in the middle of the town, draped with an orange table cloth. A temporary stove and kitchen unit had been set up, and with no regard for common sense or safety, Undyne and Papyrus had been put in charge of it.

Undyne and Monster Kid were making the sauce. Monster Kid was stirring the pot, red-faced but smiling, wielding a wooden spoon taller than he was. He looked as if all his dreams had come true. Undyne was shouting encouragement and throwing ingredients into the pot.

Papyrus was nearby, proudly tending a cauldron of spaghetti.

The Cinnabun lady set up a table too, wearing a lilac apron and a hat that allowed her ears to stick out the top. She was making bunny-shaped treats. Frisk spied an unmistakeable butterscotch-cinnamon pie ready for the oven, and also some doughnuts with Muffet's signature spiderweb icing.

Monsters mingled in the cheery town square, chatting and joking and gossiping.

* * *

Papyrus and Toriel herded everyone to the table and the monsters took their seats.

The spaghetti was delicious. Papyrus' best ever. Undyne and Monster Kid had put all their passion and energy into the sauce. It was perfect.

Toriel was bustling through the party, making sure everyone got as many helpings as they wanted.

Muffet was dangling over the table by a single thread, topping up drinks: Spider cider, for the grown-ups, and Spider Fizz for the kids. She passed over Sans, who was already drunk on a cocktail of condiments.

The dogs were invited too, although they had their own table, set lower off the ground.

Dogamy and Dogaressa were eating spaghetti from the same dish; Endogeny had one dish of pasta for each of its heads; Greater Dog and Lesser Dog were playing poker.

* * *

After the meal, Frisk wandered around, meeting her friends and enjoying the sight of everyone having fun:

Burgerpants had taken the day off from work. He was chatting amiably with Bratty and Catty.

Monster Kid was covered in tomato stains from head to toe. Woshua hosed him down with a powerful jet of water.

The Nice Cream Guy had set up shop and seemed delighted with the sales he was making.

Jerry was chilling with his friends and nobody ditched him.

A tastefully decorated Gryftrot strutted by.

Doggo and Endogeny were romping through the party, chasing each other.

Tsunderplane was pulling some crazy aerobatics in the sky. Not on purpose, or anything! And it was totally not enjoying all the attention.

* * *

Alphys was in charge of erecting a stage and dance floor, not too far away.

Mettaton's humanoid body had been repaired. His legs looked even longer than before. Someone had given him a microphone and he was parading around on the stage, even as it was being built around him. He'd recruited Napstablook as his sound mixer, and lots of monsters were nodding and bobbing to the beat.

Alphys rigged up the lights for the disco floor and gave a thumbs-up sign.

Bratty and Catty were the first monsters on the dance floor, followed by Migosp, Vegetoid and a group of Froggits.

That was the signal for every other monster to converge on the dance floor and start dancing. The music was fantastic. Shyren and Lemon Bread were both on vocals together. Lemon Bread was slightly out of tune, but nobody minded.

* * *

Mettaton had given it his all. Then his batteries ran flat. Undyne and Alphys carried him off stage to recharge.

Snowdrake and his Dad took the stage next and did a funny skit. Snowdrake's mother watched proudly from the crowd.

For the next act, a bunch of monsters – Loox, Madjick and Astigmatism - did an explosive magic show. Light and color filled the air. Fire and smoke spiralled around the performers and the audience. Lightning crackled across the sky, and then a shower of gold coins tinkled down over them.

Alphys kicked the magic show off the stage when they destroyed one of her lights with a firework. A live band came on next: Undyne on the keyboard, Sans on the trombone, and Papyrus on the drum kit.

An old turtle was dancing gracefully and very slowly in the middle of the floor.

Burgerpants started breakdancing… really well..!

Whimsun fluttered around, more cheerful than Frisk had ever seen him.

Bratty showed Frisk that Mettaton did indeed autograph her butt.

Froggits and Final Froggits were leaping around the dance floor. It was mayhem.

Temmie was dancing with the training dummy. They both looked happy.

Vulkin was wiggling its weird rump. Frisk gave it a hug and got burnt, but she didn't mind

The Yellow Bird flew in and lifted the old turtle, and carried him away.

Doggo and Ice Wolf met each other's gaze and joined Burgerpants' energetic dance. Frisk noted that Ice Wolf had, true to his word, bought some pants.

The party got a bit too rowdy for Frisk's liking. Monsters were getting drunk on spider cider and starting to throw their magic around. Frisk could see fireballs, stars and rainbows rocketing about, and had to be careful not to get hit. Worse still, some monsters were starting to throw socks. She ducked under a table, over which Aaron and Undyne were arm wrestling (Undyne won easily).

Frisk narrowly avoided being trampled by the Froggits, but in the next second, she got glomped by a herd of Temmies and Bob.

* * *

Alphys wheeled Mettaton back onto the stage, back in his rectangular form, where he started singing 'Oh! One True Love!' soulfully.

Guards 01 and 02 were slow-dancing in the corner.

Frisk caught a glimpse of.. of a Lion monster in Mettaton's dress..?

Knight Knight was napping nearby, lulled to sleep by the music.. or maybe she had passed out after too much spider cider.

The Annoying Dog stole the Temmie flakes and ran for its life, pursued by a Temmie stampede.

Undyne and Alphys were smooching passionately in the middle of the dance floor. Streams of love hearts were bursting from them. Frisk took cover.

* * *

Frisk leaned against a curled-up Greater Dog, sheltering from the magical party storm that was going on around them, but still enjoying the atmosphere. Sans sidled up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"heya.. i thought you should know.. everyone pulled together and chipped in when i said i was organizing a party for ya.. it barely made a dent in your funds. so.. toriel and i decided.. we're gonna use the rest to hold classes in the library!"

Sans pointed to the library, which now had a repainted sign reading 'LIBRARY'.

"well, toriel started off saying she would teach the younger monsters to read and write.. then she asked papyrus if he wanted to teach 'em about puzzles and stuff.. undyne said she might consider giving lessons in music and cooking.."

"What about you, Sans? I think you have a lot to teach!"

"..nope, not me. i applied to teach quantum physics but toriel wasn't impressed.. anyway, it's a full time job, trying to keep my bro outta trouble!"

* * *

 _ **NIGHT**_

* * *

Frisk got back very late. She and Toriel stayed to clean up after the party. Papyrus too. Luckily, Woshua helped them and it didn't take too long. The Yellow Bird gave them all a lift back to the Ruins.

Now Frisk was back in her room..

She lay awake. The excitement of the party hadn't worn off and she wasn't sleepy at all. She was so happy, to be among all of the monsters celebrating together. Seeing them enjoy themselves.. Seeing them do things they liked doing.. it was wonderful. She'd brought back the magic of the Underground. Everyone's love, hope and dreams.

And yet she couldn't stay to enjoy it any longer. It was a bittersweet feeling.

She missed Chara more than ever. She wanted someone to talk to. Someone who might understand her.

Flowey was a poor substitute, but he would have to do. She opened the Box and set Flowey's bucket under the lamp.

"Ouch! Not so much.. not too bright at once!" he hissed. He covered his face with his petals. He seemed crankier than usual.

"Sorry Flowey, I didn't know too much light would hurt you. How about if I put you down here?"

Frisk positioned Flowey away from the lamp. Then she held up her water jug.

"Is that better? How about some water?"

"Do you really enjoy this? Keeping me in a Box.. Only letting me out when you feel bored.. What do you want?!" Flowey snarled savagely. Solitary confinement in the box had eroded his fear and his composure.

Frisk felt her anger surge. Her cheeks felt hot. Being kind to Flowey was a thankless task, and right now she was sorely tempted to punish him for his ingratitude.

Maybe a little more fear would improve our relationship..

And yet he was the only one, besides herself, who saw the world for what it truly was. If she could not win his trust, she would be on her own, and that made her more afraid than she could say.

Now you know how it feels, when everything is gone and you're alone. Emptiness is very cold and painful. That's what Chara had told her when she asked him why he needed her SOUL. And now that pain was part of her.

She started to understand why Chara made such an effort to earn her trust. Monster SOULs are made of love, hope and compassion. Human SOULs do not need these things to survive, but to exist without them is very painful.

No wonder Chara wanted Frisk's full, warm SOUL to fill his empty one.

"Flowey, I'm being kind to you right now. I could REALLY hurt you if I wanted. But I need you. I want you."

Flowey started to laugh. His expression morphed into a twisted smile. "Ha ha ha, you? Kind? You think acting kind for a moment makes you a good person? You only ever do kind things to get what you want! You'll smile to my face and plant a dagger in my back! You've fooled some gullible monsters, but not me. I can see into that UGLY heart of yours. You're such a sicko."

Frisk was indignant. "You're calling ME a sicko? I know you Flowey. We're old friends. Do you remember absorbing the six human SOULs? Telling me you'd tear me to bloody pieces over and over again?"

That was the timeline that Flowey regained his power to SAVE and RESET.

"And you did, Flowey. You weren't satisfied with killing me just once. You RELOADed and RELOADed. You killed me again and again. What did you say to me, when I was at your mercy? 'Call out for help, I dare you. Cry out into the darkness.' Right?"

Flowey cackled. "Oh! So you remember? And you still want to befriend me?" He bared his teeth in a grotesque smile.

"That's right", said Frisk. "Both of us, at one time or another, have used the power to SAVE and RESET to control multiple timelines. I've tried being good.. I've tried being bad. So have you. I've decided both of us are too rotten for the Underground. I'm taking you up to the surface with me when I go."

"What makes you think I'll join you?"

"You don't have a choice. Look at you, Flowey, in that bucket.."

"You're under the impression we're the same. But you're even more depraved than I am.. I don't have a SOUL. For me, this world is just one big experiment. You DO have a SOUL. You can feel all those delicious feelings. Friendship, hope, empathy, compassion.. love. But all you do is use it to torture the people you love, don't you?"

Flowey paused to savor his next sentence. "I wonder what happed to that sweetheart of yours.. Oh yes, YOU KILLED THEM! HAHAHA!"

"What?" Frisk gasped. "No, I had no choice.. He would have destroyed everything I was trying to save!"

"Oh come on now. You killed more than one person. Across all of the timelines you've wandered.. it's more than even I can count! You thought my memory was wiped each time you RESET? What a fool. I saw it all!"

"Y-you remember.. everything…?" The weight of that realization crushed her. Her sins were truly inescapable. The pain of it was overwhelming.

Frisk staggered backwards, flinching at Flowey's venomous words. Flowey leaned in for the kill.

"Your greatest pleasure is to save some poor helpless creature, befriend them, get them to love you… AND THEN TEAR THEM DOWN! If that's not sick, I don't know what is. Oh I remember.. The first time I met you, you showed me your mercy. You forgave all of my sins and held me in your arms. On the last timeline, I begged you.. 'Please don't kill me!' and you… You dismembered me, even as I begged for your pity.. I could see how much you enjoyed it. You're the biggest sicko I know!"

Frisk could hardly breathe. She felt as if she was choking. Dying.

"..enough!" she snapped, hoarsely. She was slumped, her back against the wall. She buried her head in her hands.

Flowey loomed over her and leered. "Oh did that break your little heart? Look at me, trapped in this bucket.. You're still cowering in fear.. Isn't it interesting that you're still at MY mercy!"

Frisk couldn't take it any more. She picked up Flowey's bucket and stuffed him back into the Box.

"What? You don't like that..?" he whispered, with that creepy smile of his, as she snapped the lid shut.

* * *

Frisk threw herself into bed and clapped her pillow over her head. But she could not shut out those words.

She had terrible nightmares that night. She dreamed that Flowey was dead and she was holding his mangled corpse in her hands, and she was left all alone in a dark world. She had another dream, where her own heart shattered, and she desperately tried to hold the pieces together, even though the sharp edges cut into her fingers. She dreamed she was a skeleton, lying on a bed of flowers, and Flowey was growing up through her ribcage. She tore him out of her chest, but he spouted up again through her eye socket, and then she was vomiting black blood and crying black tears-

She woke, screaming, and the next thing she knew, Toriel was holding her, giving her a hot herbal drink that put her straight back to sleep. And another dream came.

She dreamed that her body was gone. The sum of all her being was compressed into a little plump red heart shape. Chara was holding her in his hands, caressing her tender surface, kissing her. Then, he cradled her in his arms, clutching her to his chest, comforting her as she cried.

"Frisk.. don't be sad, I'm here", he whispered. "I know what you did, and I'm still here for you. You mean the world to me. I will never leave you. We'll be together forever, I promise."

I don't want to wake up, thought Frisk. Let me stay right here, in this dream world where we are together.

Her SOUL felt warm, for the first time since Chara's murder. She could not bear the thought of waking from such a sweet dream, back to cold reality.

* * *

 _Writer's note:_

 _It's the end._

 _Nearly._

 _The next chapter will be the last.._


	14. Ending: Here We Are

_**The Capital**_

* * *

Frisk advanced on Asgore's castle. One hand held her stick, the other clutched her heart locket, which remained locked to her neck. She found Asgore watering the flowers in his garden.

"Greetings", said Frisk.

Asgore turned around in shock.

"You...!" cried Asgore, his eyes wide with surprise. He took a step backwards.

They stared at each other, sizing each other up.

Asgore spoke first.

"Oh. For a moment, I thought you were.. someone else. It's a beautiful day. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. I so badly want to say.."

Frisk held out a hand to stop him and his voice trailed off.

"We both know the law, and what you must do. But, before you kill me, and take my SOUL, I have a last request."

Asgore looked confused. This creature looked like a human child, but its spirit seemed older. It reminded him of himself, an old man, who, looking death in the face, would wearily accept his fate. It had the same dangerous look as the human child he had raised as his own, the child who hated the world so much that it threw itself from the crater of Mount Ebott.

"Let's have a cup of tea together. That's all I want." said Frisk calmly.

Utterly baffled, Asgore beckoned Frisk to his living room, invited her to sit at the table, and put the kettle on. He brewed a teapot of golden flower tea and poured two steaming mugs.

Frisk pulled out her last slice of cinnamon-snail pie and carefully cut it in half with her knife. She offered one half to Asgore.

"I want to thank you, King Asgore. I had a good stay here in your kingdom", said Frisk, sipping her tea. "I met many monsters. They were all so kind! And they hold you in such high regard- do you know that?"

Asgore's hands trembled as he picked up his piece of pie and took a bite from it.

"Let's discuss your hopes and dreams. What are you going to do when you take my SOUL?" said Frisk, reaching out and touching Asgore's massive white paw.

"Truthfully I do not want to hurt anyone. But we monsters are trapped down here in this terrible prison. I want my people to be free. I want them to see the surface. I am sorry, young human, I need your SOUL to give my people the freedom they deserve."

"So when you've taken my SOUL and broken the barrier, what will you do then?"

"With the seven human SOULs within me, I would have the powers of a god. I would destroy humanity.. and let monsters rule the surface in peace."

"How many humans have you met? You've met a few, haven't you? Compared to you monsters, we're vicious. You're right. When you get to the surface, you have no hope of coexisting peacefully. You'd have to kill each and every human. Every last one. Can you do that?"

Asgore nodded. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for my people. After we've had our tea, I must do my duty."

"Let's talk about the prophecy. The one derived from the Delta Rune. Look, there it is, on your robes. Remind me how it goes.. "

"This is the prophecy: The Angel... The One Who Has Seen The Surface... They will return. And the underground will go empty. It's a story, to give people hope. I, king Asgore, will be the one who will set the people free."

Frisk laughed quietly. "Hope? The 'angel' who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring you freedom? Let me tell you, I've met this 'angel' and it wasn't nice. The Fallen Human is the 'Angel of Death'. A harbinger of destruction, come to 'free' you all from this mortal realm..."

"You are misguided, young human. We WILL find the freedom that we deserve. We will decide our own fate, even if we have to fight for it", said Asgore firmly.

"Please understand me, King Asgore", Frisk urged, "if you break open the barrier, this prophecy will come true in the worst possible way. Think back. Remember the first human who fell. Since that day, humans have brought nothing but misfortune to your kind. The best thing you can do, in my opinion, is to stay down here and enjoy your lives in peace. The human world is a horrible place. Up there, it's kill or be killed. Humans will smile to your face and stab you in the back. That's just how we are."

Frisk drained the last of her tea.

"So you've heard what I have to say. You still want my SOUL? I'll give you one chance. Let's take this outside. It's bad manners for guests to fight indoors."

* * *

They went out to the courtyard of Asgore's castle. Frisk faced Asgore, holding her knife. She could feel her SOUL writhing inside her: there was a part of her really wanted to kill Asgore; the half that was Frisk wanted to end the fight without bloodshed.

She caught sight of her shadow on the ground. A small child with a knife in its hand.

Here we are.

Again.

This is how the Genocide run ended.

Despite everything, we're both still here.

Can I really control myself?

Am I still myself?

No.

Frisk the savior.. the hero.. she's lost.

From the first time I decided to kill, many timelines ago, I've changed forever. I thought, with my power, I was above consequences.

I was wrong. But I wonder:

Maybe there's a glimmer of a good person left?

I have to believe there is.

This battle will tell. I can't let Chara win, or I'll lose all of my essence.

Asgore looked very reluctant to fight. "What are you waiting for?" Frisk called to him, "How are you going to get to the surface? How are you going to destroy humanity if you can't fight one human child?"

Asgore grimly flung out his first attack, a spiral of fireballs that surrounded Frisk. Her LV was so high that she hardly felt any pain. She walked calmly towards Asgore, who started to back away, but not fast enough –

Frisk slashed Asgore across the chest, meaning only to slice open his armor-

Somehow, even though the tip of the knife only scratched him lightly, a terrible wound opened up.

No! I didn't mean it! That's not what I wanted!

Her heart felt sick, but her expression was impassive.

So much blood.

Asgore fell to one knee.

Is this the power of hatred? My Level Of ViolencE? My great capacity to cause pain and suffering?

Frisk stood over the monster king. His blood was soaking into his white fur and his armor was ruined. Yet he was still alive.

Frisk pulled out her cellphone and dialled Toriel's number. She begged Toriel to come to Asgore's castle, to heal someone gravely injured.

Then she turned to Asgore, who was now lying on the floor, groaning with pain, trying to stop his own bleeding. "You have no hope against humanity. We're much too strong for you. Be grateful for what you have and don't get any ideas."

Frisk turned and walked away from the defeated Asgore. Finally, she had done what she set out to do. The monsters could live peacefully here in the Underground.

She wanted to feel good about it, but she didn't feel like a hero.

She remembered her own determination to save the Underground, no matter what it cost. She remembered her desperation to do the right thing. But right now, she didn't feel anything at all.

* * *

There was one last task to be completed. She had to release the human SOULs that Asgore kept captive. Maybe doing so would heal her own damaged SOUL.

Frisk proceeded to the basement of the castle. It was well-lit, warm, and dry. Every effort had been made to preserve the dignity of the humans, whose SOULs were harvested to free the monsters. Each body was laid to rest in a coffin. Each SOUL had its own container.

Every human had a label with their name, both on the coffin and on the soul container, but Frisk couldn't make them out: the ink had long faded.

Frisk opened the soul containers and freed the SOULs.

She recalled the fight with the All-Powerful Omega Flowey; the spirits of the other humans had healed her each time her SOUL took damage. They had reached out to her, protected her, saved her.

Please come with me, she begged. You helped me once.

She gathered them in her hands and held them close.

The orange SOUL spoke: "I am the spirit of Bravery. All of us can see into your heart. You lied about your bad deeds so the monsters wouldn't hate you. You're the worst kind of coward and I could never work with one such as you."

The pale blue SOUL spoke: "I am the spirit of Patience. But I see there is no place for me in your heart. Everything you want, you must have it, taking it by force if necessary. I cannot redeem you."

The deep blue SOUL spoke: "I am the spirit of Integrity. I see that your own moral code has no strength at all; you act to get what you want, not through a sense of right or wrong. I cannot teach you."

The green SOUL spoke: "I am the spirit of Kindness. I see almost no kindness at all in your heart. Every kind deed of yours comes tainted from a selfish motive. Forgive me, I cannot join you."

The yellow SOUL spoke: "I am the spirit of Justice. I stand against criminals like you! You committed genocide! You murdered everyone you met, all those innocents! And now you think you can pretend all of that never happened? With all my strength, I will oppose you!"

The purple SOUL spoke: "I am the spirit of Perseverance. You have abundant perseverance, but you used it for terrible things – killing the people who would defend their world. I refuse to help you."

Frisk pleaded urgently with them. "You'll fade. You'll disappear if you don't come with me." Tears welled up in her eyes.

The blue soul replied: "We'll disappear but we'll preserve who we are. We will always be ourselves".

One by one, the souls faded, their whispers still circulating.

"you lied.."

"you hurt people"

"…manipulative.."

"…cruel"

Frisk grasped at them with her hands, but she couldn't make them stay.

Their honest words burned Frisk to the core of her SOUL. They saw her how she truly was, judging her by the sins she'd committed across every timeline. And now, she saw who she truly was, too.

A few kind deeds in this world had only served to mask the selfishness inside. On top of that, she was judged for Chara's sins too, for she had given her SOUL to him and now they were as one. All of her pain and Chara's malice blended together, and she lashed out, smashing the SOUL jars.

Finally, her strength was spent. She lay amongst the coffins and SOUL jar fragments, with her bleeding fingers and aching heart.

Hopeless and alone.

She wept bitterly.

* * *

Wearily, she made her way to the barrier. This was the last checkpoint. There was her Box, and a save point, conveniently placed as always.

Frisk went to her Box and lifted Flowey out. All of her body, her limbs, felt heavy. She tipped the bucket upside down so that Flowey fell onto the ground in a tangle.

"What are you doing?" he asked, disorientated and astonished.

"You can go too, if you want", said Frisk. Her eyes looked dead. Empty. No hope, no joy, no compassion.

"Really? You're not going to stop me?" said Flowey. "Is this about last night? Er.. ha ha.. that was just a bit of fun.."

Frisk shook her head. "You're free, Flowey. I won't force you to come with me. I'm going to the surface, but you can stay here. People are kind in the underground. I don't think we'll find much of that where I'm going."

Flowey found the bucket on its side and wriggled back into it. Now it was Frisk's turn to be surprised.

Flowey looked squarely at Frisk, without any fear at all. "There's only one person in the world I know I love. And that's Chara. That's you – right now, you're more Chara than Frisk. I've already seen all this world's got to offer. Everyone's so predictable in the Underground. But you.. you're capable of anything. You're the only interesting and exciting person I know."

Frisk agreed. That much was true.

Flowey continued: "You said before, you don't belong here. Neither do I. But both of us are well adapted to survive on the surface. So let's go. But before you do, solve this puzzle. It's a riddle."

"A puzzle? Really…?" said Frisk, narrowing her eyes.

"Only the fearless may proceed. Brave one, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road." Flowey recited.

It was a mural from the Ruins, Frisk remembered. Actually, it's good advice for navigating the Underground. If you're going to be a True Pacifist, you have to show mercy to everybody. Likewise, if you're going to kill monsters, you'd better go all out. Anything else, and your attacks are weak and nobody takes you seriously; you don't achieve anything in the Underground.

She finally understood. A heart fighting within itself would not get very far.

Her SOUL burned with a feeling she couldn't describe. She felt it, as it melted and fused. Bright red determination radiated from her eyes. The pain from her wounds faded until it seemed inconsequential.

Flowey nodded approvingly.

Calmly, Frisk slid the Real Knife into her belt. She packed up any supplies that might be useful.

Twilight was shining through the barrier. The sun had nearly set.

Soon it would be-

* * *

 _ **NIGHT**_

* * *

"This is your last chance. Just say the word and you can live happily down here", she said to Flowey, placing a finger on the handle of the bucket.

"Where's the fun in that? It's KILL OR BE KILLED!" laughed Flowey with his creepiest smile.

Deep in her heart, Frisk embraced Chara. Her hand touched her heart locket – 'Best Friends Forever'. She flashed her own creepy smile at Flowey. Then she gripped the bucket handle and stepped through the barrier.

Together, they would explore the Surface world with no SAVEs and RESETs.

Together, they would face all challenges and grow strong.

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _Writer's note:_

 _Thanks for reading this and staying with me until the end._

 _Love, Mongo Xx_

 _BunnyTheBonnie: Thank you!_

 _Nick Write: I'm definintely questioning my sanity. I bet my other readers are, too!_


	15. Epilogue: A Phone Call From Sans

_Epilogue_

* * *

 _ **Frisk's tidy house**_

* * *

Golden sunlight streamed in through the window, bathing Frisk's bedroom in an orange glow. Frisk was dreaming. She was walking down a hallway lined with pillars. And at the end of the hallway, dressed in a blue jacket and pink fluffy slippers, waiting for her, was a very dear friend…

Her eyelashes fluttered. Her dream was fading – for a second, she couldn't tell where she was.

A scene from her childhood. How strange that she should return there in her dreams. It felt like a lifetime ago.

Her alarm clock started chiming. Sleepily, she reached for it, but it slipped off her bedside table and the battery fell out.

The dream faded completely and she couldn't remember any of it.

* * *

 _It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, people like me.._

 _..have to go to work._

* * *

Frisk, now a young lady, was working as sous chef in a stylish restaurant. Against all odds, she seemed to fit well into human society.

She'd started adding her own recipes to the menu: the number one dessert was the butterscotch-cinnamon pie. When anyone asked her about it, she told them her mother taught her how to make it.

Everyone who worked with her noted her dexterity. They said her knife skills were exquisite.

* * *

Frisk wrapped herself in a pink dressing gown, made herself a cup of tea, and went out into her little garden. She'd be working until the early hours of the morning, and this was her one chance to enjoy the fine weather.

Every scrap of her garden was overrun with golden flowers. Ever since she'd released Flowey into her vegetable patch, he and his descendants had run rampant over her garden.. and the neighboring gardens.. far and beyond. The neighbors complained, but no amount of weedkiller or gardening would keep the golden flowers in check for long. The plant was just too tenacious and determined.

Frisk filled up her watering can and drenched her whole garden.

"There you are, Flowey", she whispered. "It's been a hot summer, hasn't it? This will keep you going."

Flowey rarely held a conversation these days, but sometimes, Frisk fancied that one of the flowers smiled and winked at her, before disappearing into the expanse of yellow.

A tinny ringtone made her snap wide awake - MEGALOVANIA. It was the ringtone of her Underground cellphone, which she always kept charged. She dropped the watering can and dashed inside to get it.

She answered the phone. And she heard a voice she hadn't heard in a very long time.

"heya. is anyone there?"

Sans! He was calling her.. from the Underground?

"Greetings!" Frisk replied calmly, though her heart was pounding in her throat.

"…is that..!?"

"Yes. It's me, Frisk. The human."

"heh.. so… it's been a while… you sound.. different."

"Sans, how are you doing? What's happening down there?"

"me? i'm good. ever since you left, things started, uh.."

Frisk held her breath and her heart sank. Surely Asgore had survived what she did to him... "What's happening down there?" she repeated, "Who's ruling the Underground?"

"the queen returned. funny thing is, just about the time you left, the king got into a serious fight.. he got all cut up.. but he won't tell us what happened. anyway, after that, both the king and queen agreed on a new policy: all humans who fall down here will be treated as friends and returned safely to the surface. .."

"They're both well?" asked Frisk, relieved.

"yeah.. it's probably for the best, anyway. the human souls the king gathered… seem to have disappeared. so, uh, that plan ain't happening any time soon. still, both the king and the queen are reminding us that things are ok down here… that we should focus on making this a better place, enjoying good food.. bad laughs.. nice friends. the king and queen.. they're, uh, barely speaking to each other, though they both agree on their policies."

"How about Papyrus? I… really miss him."

"oh he's doing great! he finally joined the royal guard.. since its primary function is, now, to keep wayward humans out of trouble.. to keep'em on the straight and narrow, as my bro would say. every time it snows, he makes a snow-papyrus and a snow-human side by side.. so i guess.. you could say he misses you too.."

Frisk swallowed hard. Her eyes were burning.

"And Mom..? How is she, apart from ruling the Underground?"

"oh yeah! i forgot, your mom is actually the queen! she's still teaching at that library school, although it's, uh, a bit bigger now.. and by a bit, i mean A LOT! every day, she prays that you're staying outta trouble, taking care of yourself.."

"I am! Please, Sans, tell her I'm well. Tell her.. I graduated from cooking school, and I think about her… every… single… day!" Frisk's tears were running freely down, past her chin now.

"sure i will, kid. you know, something else really good happened. alphys and undyne just got married.."

"I'm so happy for them! That's wonderful news." Frisk swiped at her tears, but they kept rolling down her face.

"yeah. there's no way they'd have coped without each other.. undyne's gotten kinda disillusioned with the royal guard ever since it was repurposed. there's nobody for her to fight.. oh yeah! she wants a rematch, cos she says last time she sparred with you, it wasn't fair.."

Frisk laughed. "Tell her I'm shaking in my slippers. What about Alphys?"

"alphys.. she put her heart and soul into upgrading this phone here. we've been trying to reach you, but the technology wasn't up to it. so alphys and me, we worked really hard to invent a phone that could make calls up to the surface. and, uh, that's why it took so long.. heh.. once I tell her it worked, she'll resign as royal scientist. the role is really stressing her out.. the next royal scientist will be.. heh.. can you guess..?"

Frisk's eyes widened. "There's no way.."

"yes. yes it is."

"A lazy bones like you..?!"

They both laughed.

"yeah.. lemme tell you how it happened-"

There was some sort of commotion on the other end of the phone. Frisk heard some panting, and a playful "Bark!" and then Sans started to curse.

"what the..? come back here with that cellphone!"

Frisk listened, incredulous. Sans' voice was growing faint and muffled. The last thing she heard was:

"you mutt.. you are gonna have a BAD TIME!"

* * *

 _Writer's notes:_

 _I've been bitten by the writing bug. I just can't stop._

 _Bob: you swayed me. Are you proud of yourself?_

 _Anmynous: yours is the most insightful review I've ever received. If you wrote something for Undertale, I bet it would be amazing._

 _Guest user who wrote 'I am a sick person and I wanted to see that deleted content': you have to PM me. I can't send it to you if you sign in as a guest._


	16. Pillow Talk

_**Frisk's bedroom**_

* * *

It had been a hectic day at the restaurant. Frisk recalled the queue that stretched around the block; the harassed wait-staff; the kitchen full of confusion and panic. Frisk was one of the few people who coped well with the chaos, which was probably how she'd been promoted to sous chef.

Frisk untied the Heart Locket – now on a pretty piece of ribbon – from around her neck. She'd had the chain clipped off with a hedge-pruning tool. It was by choice that she wore the locket every day.

Now she lay in her bed. It was well after midnight. During her frantic hours at work, Chara slept. But when she closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take her, Chara woke. He lacked a corporeal form, but he was definitely there.

Today, he was in a melancholy mood.

* * *

 _ **NIGHT**_

* * *

"What's wrong, Chara? Why are you unhappy?" Frisk whispered.

She reached into her own heart to comfort him and listen to him. Together, they relived his abuse at the hands of the villagers in his hometown, and then his climb to the storied Mt Ebott, where travellers were known for disappearing.

"Me too, Chara. I climbed the mountain too. I wanted to end the pain. Just like you, I didn't have the greatest start in life… I wanted to disappear."

Frisk's sympathy did nothing to improve Chara's mood. Instead, he was miserable. They both shared the memory of Asriel carrying Chara's lifeless body to his hometown.

"Why?"

Chara's bitter motive burned through her:

To lay his dead body at the feet of those who drove him to suicide.

To hold his tormentors accountable for the young life they had ruined.

To return even a fraction of that pain and suffering.

He was sinking deeper and deeper into his pain, and Frisk could feel it too. All of the wrongs that had been done to Chara never left him. Even when he was surrounded by a loving family, they couldn't heal all of his wounds. Chara found himself rescued by Asriel, and in in no time at all, Chara was belittling and coercing his adoptive brother; he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help it.

Frisk reached further into Chara's damaged SOUL and touched those deep wounds. Poor Chara had never felt love before, and when his new family took him in, he devoured it greedily.

By instinct, he manipulated Asriel into depending on him emotionally. He couldn't get enough of Asriel's adoration, or his loyalty.

"You did the same to me, didn't you?" Frisk smiled. "You earned my trust and made me fall in love with you. And nearly convinced me to go through with your horrific plan. You wanted us to lure the monsters up to the surface and kill them."

Chara replied, and it was almost as if Frisk could hear his voice:

"I loved being loved by you."

"You are still loved.." Frisk responded, squeezing one of her pillows to her chest. "I can feel that you need me. You can't exist without me, and I certainly would not have survived without you. Now we really are together forever, exactly as we wanted. In fact, sharing a SOUL and a body, we're about as intimate as two people can get."

Frisk felt Chara's intense shame and vulnerability.

"I can see all that you are, and I love you still.." she whispered. "But don't think I'm like that crybaby brother of yours.. I'm made of much stronger stuff. I have a better plan than yours."

Chara listened quietly. He put his pain aside, the better to hear her.

"The Determination we share, that's mine. But the precision, the dexterity, the ambition (remember when you knitted that sweater for 'King Dad'?) all those things are yours. Each time something increases – the customers we serve, our achievements, our salary – that feeling: that's you. That's what you really want: the power to decide your own fate. So, Chara, let's succeed. Let's spite all those people who did us wrong. Let's humiliate them... by surviving!"

Determination burned in Frisk's heart, and Chara forgot his sadness.

"Come, Chara, let's go to sleep. It feels good, doesn't it? Tucked into one bed, our heads sharing a single pillow…"

"Yes", replied Chara, "When I'm with you, I feel warm. Despite everything, we're still here together."

* * *

 _Writer's note:_

 _So… what happened to those deleted scenes?_

 _The violent deleted scene is now published (Rated M) under the title 'The True Monster'._

 _The 'Charisk-y' bit will never be published, but I will continue to make it available on request._


End file.
